


Recognition

by S_weet_pie



Series: I'll grant your wishes come true [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, Original Characters - Freeform, beware of OOcness, family theme
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: “Kau tidak pernah jadi kakak. Bagaimana bisa sekarang menjadi seorang kakak?” Sayangnya seorang kakak lelaki pada adiknya, tidak dirasakan dari sebatas kata cinta yang diucapkannya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfiKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=InfiKiss).



> Joker Game adalah novel milik Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk memenuhi harapan perikues dan tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun.

Sejak awal hingga kini, jauh, jauh ketika renggangan salju yang jatuh berbutir-butir seperti rerintik air bahkan jauh lebih rapat dari mereka.

Saat Sakuma mencoba mengingat, mungkin semua kekeliruan bermula darinya.

Semenjak orang tua mereka tertawa bersama melempar buket bunga pernikahan teriring seruan berbahagia para tamu undangan; euforia yang terlahir dari distopia perceraian dan mati ditinggalkan pasangan. 

Sorot angkuh dari mata remaja di hadapannya yang jadi adiknya ini terlalu dewasa untuk hari sedingin saat itu.

“Mulai hari ini, aku jadi Kakakmu.”

—bermula dari kata-kata yang dimaksudkan untuk berbaik hati, membuka lembaran baru, tangan terbuka nan berlapang dada menerima pertalian pernikahan teriring ikatan kekeluargaan.

Miyoshi tidak menepis tangannya yang terulur untuk mengelusi kepala itu—karena salju lembut menyisipi dan mengintipi di antara helainya—tapi ia mundur. Selangkah. Dua langkah.

“Miyoshi?”

Tangan Sakuma tak sampai menyentuh kepalanya; senyum Sakuma tak mencapai matanya; itikad murni Sakuma— _kita keluarga, mulai hari ini_ —tak mengggapai hati Miyoshi.

Yang menjadi adik berbalik, menoleh dengan seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

 

“Coba saja.”

 

—yang tidak pernah membuat Sakuma marah, kala itu maupun berhari-hari setelahnya tanpa pernah Miyoshi memanggilnya sebagaimana mesti dirinya sekarang, adalah redup melankolia di matanya dan punggung tersepi Miyoshi yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

 

*

 

“Miyoshiii! Mengapa Sakuma _Nii-san_ yang cuci piring bekas makan malam?! Itu tanggung jawabmu! Kemarin juga kau tidak merapikan rumah, ‘kan? Sakuma Nii-san lagi yang membereskannya! Miyoshiiii!”

Di balik konter cuci piring dan sabun berbusa, Sakuma berjengit melihat wanita paruh baya yang telah dipanggilnya ibu selama enam bulan belakangan, berkacak pinggang dan berseru sebal di depan pintu kamar yang diperuntukkuan hunian sepasang saudara lelaki.

Sakuma buru-buru menyergah, “Tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san_. Toh, dia tidak ikut makan malam, dan Miyoshi sibuk belajar karena sebentar lagi olimpi—“

Beliau berdecak, menghela napas panjang, menyela gusar, “—jangan manjakan dia, Nak.”

“Tidak.” Ini kenyataan, yang pahit Sakuma gulirkan walaupun ia berusaha tersenyum sebaik yang ia bisa pada ibunya saat ini. “Aku tidak memanjakannya. Lagipula, aku juga sedang tidak sibuk.”

Sakuma menemukan pandangan bersalah wanita berfisik cantik di usia jelang senjanya, mengembus napas lebih lama dan perlahan senyum lelah muncul di wajahnya.

“Maafkan dia selalu ...” Ibunya sesaat tertunduk. “... menyusahkanmu.”

Sakuma menggeleng kecil. Sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu, ayahnya dengan jenaka menyahut, meminta pada ibu untuk memotong semangka bersamanya.

Itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ibunya, dan dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya saat ini tertawa saat mengambil baskom, pisau, asahan, tempat sampah, serta buah semangka yang ranum oleh daging buah merah dan berbutir-butir biji.

Sejenak tangan Sakuma terhenti membilasi piring.

Tatapannya mencermati pintu kamar yang tertutup. Bertanya-tanya apa di dalam sana, adiknya bisa mendengarkan tawa orang tua mereka dan akan tergugah untuk ikut bergabung. Apakah kehangatan bisa seperti suara, beresonansi melampaui material padat dinding, bersauh ke gendang telinga, dan tertambat tepat ke hati.

Tidak ada yang senang tersepi sendiri, meski terkadang ada saja manusia yang suka menyendiri.

_Jika saja_ bisa, Sakuma ingin memanjakan adiknya. Dengan pengertian yang melebihi batas kemampuan nalarnya, dan ia bisa mencoba berbagi segalanya pada adiknya Dengan cara yang tidak ia mengerti, dan akan ia cari tahu sampai mengerti.; _jika saja_ diberi kesempatan.

Namun _jika saja_ tak pernah ada. Pintu itu (hati Miyoshi) tidak pernah seterbuka pintu rumah ini.

 

_“Kau tidak pernah jadi kakak. Bagaimana bisa sekarang menjadi seorang kakak?”_

 

Pertanyaan telak itu, berbulan lalu kala Sakuma mencoba mengajaknya belajar bersama dengan berujar Miyoshi bisa bertanya apa saja padanya jika membutuhkan bantuannya, disuarakan biasa saja.

 

Seakan Sakuma memang tidak akan pernah jadi berarti sedikitpun untuk Miyoshi.

 

* 

 

Sakuma menoleh dari literatur bahan tugas kuliah yang tengah ditekuninya ketika mendengar derit  pintu kamar dibuka. Dilihatnya Miyoshi yang berjalan sesayup langkah kucing menyusupi malam sebagai makhluk nokturnal, mendekat ke lemari rak peralatan makan, mengambil gelas kemudian mendekat ke dispenser.

“Kau belum selesai belajar selarut ini?” tanya Sakuma yang kemudian menjatuhkan tatapan pada sepiring semangka dan seporsi makan malam yang sengaja disimpankannya untuk adiknya, satu-satunya yang masih menghuni meja makan. “Apa kau mau semangka?” 

Yang tengah menghirup air minum hangat dengan tegukan sopan tak terdengar, bahkan tidak melirik padanya.

Miyoshi mengisi lagi gelas air itu sampai tiga perempat penuh, berlalu dari hadapan dispenser dan melangkah dengan gestur tenang untuk masuk ke kamar seakan tidak ada siapapun mengajaknya bicara.

“Apa sebegitu sulit bagimu untuk menjawab tanyaku saja?”

Sakuma tidak bisa melihat refleksi frustratif wajahnya sendiri. Miyoshi terlalu jauh bahkan untuk ia cari tahu apa dirinya pernah ada di ruang pandang adiknya itu untuk sekadar ditatapi.

Miyoshi tidak lekas menjawab, melainkan menyiksanya dengan keheningan kala ia mencermati dirinya lamat-lamat dalam pasifnya ekspresi, tidak ubahnya profesor sedang menilai spesimen mana yang layak ia teliti dan akan menjadi nirwana untuk ilmu pengetahuan di masa depan atau mana yang harus ditinggalkan. 

“Untuk apa menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah kau tahu apa jawabannya?”

Sakuma menahan diri agar tidak mendesah, tidak lelah menghadapi polah tingkah adiknya. “Tidak baik menjawab tanya dengan tanya.”

Senyum asimetrisnya tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Serupa Miyoshi bersimpati akan betapa menyedihkan dirinya yang tidak mampu menalar perkataan yang jauh lebih muda. “Jadi kau tidak mengerti.”

“Tidak.” Sakuma balas menatap sama lekatnya, supaya Miyoshi berlama berkontak mata dengannya. Pepatah berkata mata adalah jendela hati, mungkin dari sini ia bisa menelisik renik-renik intrinsik sang adik.

Sesungguhnya Sakuma telah berpasrah bila Miyoshi bilang dirinya bodoh, kendati mengerti sebegitu sering Miyoshi memandangnya seakan ia lebih superior dan menyusahkan dengan tingkah tidak biasa ketimbang remaja masa kini, adiknya terlalu santun untuk melabelinya dengan bahasa setidak sopan itu.

“Tidak sulit.” Miyoshi kasual mengedik bahu. Punggungnya lagi saja yang bisa Sakuma tatap kala ia kembali menghadap pintu. “Tapi, pertanyaan itu hanya basa-basi tidak penting.”

_Basa-basi?_

_Tidak penting?_

Derit pintu kamar untuk dua saudara lelaki terbuka, sekali lagi tertutup. Bunyi slot kunci digeser. Semalaman sampai pagi nanti, Sakuma harus menginap di sofa ruang tamu lagi.

Apalah arti berpegal di sofa sekali lagi, bila ia tidak bisa memancing interaksi lebih banyak dari Miyoshi.

 

Pertanyaan macam apa yang seharusnya kakak tanyakan pada adiknya?

 

_Apa kau baru akan menjawab jika yang kutanyakan adalah pertanyaan penting?_

_Mengapa kausebut ini berbasa-basi dan malah pergi ketika seseorang mencoba untuk peduli?_

Sakuma memasrah lelah dirinya bersandar ke sofa. Literaturnya terlupakan. Dia tak berselera lagi menggarap tugas kuliah.

Sakuma tidak pernah menjadi seorang kakak karena sebelumnya ia adalah anak tunggal.

Ibundanya sendiri berfisik terlalu lemah untuk mengaruniai teman bermain dan belajar padanya, adik yang mau menggenggam tangannya kala mereka berjalan pulang beriringan dengannya. Adik yang bisa bergantung dan akan selalu memotivasinya agar jadi figur panutan yang baik.

(—dan bukankah semua kakak di dunia ini selalu ingin menjadi demikian untuk adiknya?)

Mungkin dia terlalu banyak dijejali drama para produsen telenovela televisi dan karya fiksi. 

 

“Memangnya kau tidak penting untuk kuperhatikan, Miyoshi?”

 

Bisikan putus asa itu takkan terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar. Hanya tersia-sia ditelan keramaian esensi hening malam hari dari keriat rayap dan cekikik jangkrik. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Panas tidak berasosiasi dengan lembutnya dayu angin musim panas yang tidak bisa Sakuma nikmati, karena pemuda itu mendapati jeda senggang yang ia punya dari berkas-berkas tugas tak terbatas lagi-lagi terampas begitu saja, saat masuk kamar mandi lalu menemukan jamur-jamur tumbuh subur di petak-petak dinding dan keramik.  

Ibu angkatnya berkali-kali meminta maaf. Beliau berkata ia telah meminta Miyoshi saja untuk melakukannya karena memang ruang kamar mandi mereka agak gelap dan lembap, tapi yang bersangkutan entah sejak kapan raib dari kamarnya.

Ayah yang sedang meneliti peta kawasan pembebasan tanah untuk proyek berikutnya, menenangkan dengan berkata bahwa memang ia yang membiarkan remaja itu pergi saat Miyoshi sopan meminta izin bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Ibu mengomeli ayahnya karena membiarkan Miyoshi pergi meninggalkan tanggung-jawabnya begitu saja. Merepet bahwa remaja itu hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan kakaknya. Ayahnya menyangkal, bahwa Miyoshi butuh bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

“Biarkan saja, toh,  Miyoshi tidak akan macam-macam.”

“Tidak bisa dibiarkan terus-menerus seperti itu. Nanti dia akan melakukan ini lagi, dan Sakuma- _kun_ yang terpaksa melakukannya. Sakuma-kun memang baik dan pekerjaannya begitu rapi, tapi dia ada di sini bukan untuk mengerjakan yang seharusnya jadi tanggung jawab Miyoshi, _Anata_!”

“Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Biasanya juga Miyoshi mengerjakan. Tidak setiap waktu Sakuma juga mengerjakannya.“

“Tapi—“

Sakuma terlalu lelah untuk menyergah bahwa ia melakukannya bukan atas dasar baik hati, tapi hanya mengerti bahwa jejamur itu sumber penyakit jika tidak lekas dimusnahkan dari kamar mandi dan akan memengaruhi higienisnya sanitasi lingkungan rumah.

Ini demi dirinya sendiri, meski sembari menggosok keramik terbayang wajah merendahkan Miyoshi jika melihatnya bekerja sehina ini.  

 

*

 

“Dulu, Miyoshi tidak seperti itu.”

Ibunya terduduk di sisi ayahnya setelah menyajikan teh hijau dingin dan sisa semangka kemarin malam untuk mereka santap bersama. Memilin cincin pernikahan di jari manisnya, diayun renung  yang Sakuma tak mengerti.

“Memang sedang usianya seperti itu, tidak apa-apa.” Ayahnya mengelus telapak tangan ibunya dengan lembut. “Dulu Sakuma juga pernah mengalami masa rebel.”

“Benarkah?” Ibunya sempat tersenyum, sebelum menghela napas ringkas. “Tapi pasti tidak pernah seperti Miyoshi.”

“Oh, percayalah, kau tidak akan percaya apa yang dia lakukan,” jawab ayahnya geli.

Sakuma tersenyum tipis saat mengulum semangka dan menyesap manis yang menyebar hambar di indera pencecapnya. Tentu ibu tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti bahwa dia yang dijadikan umpan demi membesarkan hati daripada konstan terpikirkan polah tingkah absurd Miyoshi.

Ia pamit permisi untuk tidur siang di kamar. Kedua orang tuanya mengizinkan, dan Sakuma telah dewasa untuk mengerti mereka butuh privasi. Dia ada bukan untuk jadi arca semesta yang bermesra dan tidak mengikutkannya di dalamnya.

Berhubung Miyoshi sedang keluar, Sakuma bisa masuk ke kamar. Dibukanya pintu, pandangan melunak walaupun perasaan menyesakkan muncul dalam dirinya tatkala ia bertapak, menutup pintu lalu memerhatikan sejenak ruangan yang hanya sesekali ia tempati.

Mungkin perasaan sesak ini hadir karena Sakuma menyadari, kamar ini terlalu luas untuk dipakai seorang diri. Danmana ada seseorang menempati _dua_ tempat tidur bertingkat, _dua_ bantal duduk, memakai _dua_ _joystick_ , dengan _dua_ meja belajar, bahkan _dua_ futon cadangan.

Ketiadaan jejak kamar bercat biru muda ini pernah dipakai berdua membuat Sakuma merasakan keluasan yang terlalu kosong.

Sakuma bukan tipikal anak lelaki yang sering didefinisi masyarakat pada umumnya.

Kamar berantakan dengan pakaian bertebaran, mungkin peralatan olahraga seperti bola atau sarung tangan kasti, pigura idola wanita atau poster _band_ favorit. Paling tidak, dia masih memajang motto favoritnya di kamarnya yang dulu. **_Disiplin dan rajin_** , Sakuma pahit mengenang ia dilarang masuk akademi militer.

Kamar ini terlalu bersih dan tertata rapi. _Dream catcher_ yang digantung di serambi jendela terbuai   lelembut angin menyenandungkan nada tak bermelodi. Seharusnya angin dari luar menyemilir wangi rumput segar dan air dari denting jungkat-jungkit sulih bambu, bukan wangi maskulin remaja seperti ini.

Sakuma tidak yakin Miyoshi akan senang ia menempati ranjangnya yang ada di bawah, atau memanjat ke ranjang atas.

Jadi dia duduk di satu kursi roda dekat meja, memandang ranjang berseprai merah delima yang ditempati Miyoshi, tersaput kenangan di sesekali mereka berinteraksi.

 

*

_“Biarkan Sakuma_ Nii-san _masuk dan tidur di kamar! Buka pintu sekarang juga, Miyoshi!”_

_Di beberapa kali kesempatan, jika ibunya memergoki Sakuma tertidur lagi di sofa, dia akan menggedor pintu kamar berkali-kali, sampai hampir menangis dan pingsan karena Miyoshi tidak juga membukakan pintu, tapi toh tanpa ekspresi Miyoshi membukakannya._

_Sakuma tidak mengerti mengapa di lain waktu, ibunya harus semarah itu padahal telah terseguk berurai airmata, Miyoshi tampak tak tergugah. Ketika ibunya pingsan, mereka menungguinya dan ayah sabar menegur halus putra termuda itu._

_Miyoshi baru mengucap maaf dengan tampang tidak semenyesal itu karena ia beralasan telah tertidur dan tidak mendengar, begitu ibu siuman dan telah lebih tenang._

_Sekali waktu, tiga bulan lalu, Sakuma pernah marah pada Miyoshi karena membuat ibu menangis—inilah saja yang tak pernah Sakuma lakukan mengingat ibunya telah tiada. (“Kau akan setengah mati menyesali jika membuat_ Kaa-san _menangis, apalagi kalau_ Kaa-san _sampai tidak ada lagi!”)_

_Namun Miyoshi seperti telah terprogram dan menjawab robotik tanpa perasaan seperti sedia kala—atau, setelah Sakuma pikir lagi, adiknya piawai menyembunyikan perasaan. (“Maafkan aku.”)_

_Ayahnya selalu menjadi penengah, meminta ibu kembali masuk kamar dan mereka tidur berdua di satu kamar. Sakuma menggelar_ futon _di kaki ranjang bertingkat, semalaman menatap langit kamar karena tidak bisa tidur—bukan dingin lahirnya musim semi. Lagi-lagi Miyoshi memunggungi._

_“Miyoshi, kau sudah tidur?”_

_“...” –dan kalaupun dia belum tidur, siapa mau menjawab seseorang yang membentakmu, yang notabene baru kenal beberapa bulan._

_Parau suaranya berujar, “Maafkan aku.”_

_“...”_

_“Aku ... juga pernah membuat_ Haha-ue _menangis, hanya karena kubilang, aku ingin jadi tentara dan mengabdi pada negara sementara_ Haha-ue _bukannya bangga, malah marah padaku.”_

_“...”_

_“Untuk lolos dari Akademi Militer saja sudah sulit, apalagi jadi tentara dengan segala resikonya. Beliau bilang, aku satu-satunya, jadi beliau melarangku masuk ke Akademi Militer.”_

_“...”_

_“Aku tidak sebaik kau. Responsnya membuatku balik marah padanya, aku pernah begitu marah padanya sampai kabur dari rumah dan menginap di rumah teman.”_

_“...”_

_“Ketika aku pulang, wajahnya itu ...”_

_Suaranya memarau, teringat betapa bengkak, berkantung mata, memerah wajah dan kusut rambut  ibunya yang menangis semalaman._

_Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan seberapa dalam penyesalannya, teramat memilukan ketika ibunya terisak mengambur memeluknya memohon maaf padanya, karena memang pengalaman mengerikan dan penyesalan itu tak terbahasakan._

_“... akan lebih baik jika_ Chichi-ue _juga marah padaku, tapi beliau malah memelukku.”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“Kau mau membuatku iri?”_

_Sakuma kilat menoleh pada suara dari balik sebentuk punggung yang selalu ditatapnya. “Ka- ... kau belum tidur?”_

_“Aku sudah tidur.”_

_Sakuma mendesah, luput menyadari malu telah terkikis karena lega menyembulkan senyum di wajahnya. “Baiklah. Uh ... mengapa kaubilang begitu?”_

_Suara Miyoshi datar menanggap, “Jangan jawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.”_

_Sakuma kikuk menggeser posisi untuk menatap siluet yang terbaring di tempat lebih tinggi darinya. “Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu iri—aku yakin kalaupun kau melakukan seperti yang kulakukan, pasti yang akan terjadi juga sama sepertiku—tapi maksudku, jangan membuatnya menangis setelah semua yang_ Kaa-san _lakukan untukmu.”_

_“...”_

_“Aku tidak mau kau melakukan kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan,” aku Sakuma jujur, walaupun kejujuran menalu-nalu pilu medula hatinya._

_Ketiadaan tanggapan membuat Sakuma jeri, jadi ia berkata setengah hati, “Tapi, kau ... tidak mungkin melakukannya.”_

_Miyoshi bergumam, selimut menenggelam suaranya._

_Tanya terdesau risau, “Apa?”_

_“Itu terlalu bodoh untuk dilakukan.”_

_Sakuma tertawa getir. “Kau benar.” Dia memandang lini selimut yang membentuk siluet tubuh adiknya, sesak tersuara serak, “Maaf, tadi aku sudah ... berlaku seperti itu padamu.”_

_“...”_

_“Kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, aku mengerti—“_

_“Memaafkan dan melupakan, seringkali tidak bersamaan.”_

_“Maksudmu? Uh, kau memaafkanku tapi tidak akan melupakan?”_

_“Aku tidak bilang apa aku akan memaafkanmu atau melupakan yang terjadi barusan,” jawab Miyoshi dengan suara tenang—yang Sakuma temukan menghanyutkan—terlalu dewasa untuk remaja seusianya, “tapi kau tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Itu saja.”_

_Sakuma mengernyitkan alis, matanya memincing pada punggung yang dibalut selimut dan hanya menyebabkannya tambah bingung. “Kau sendiri, apa kau mengerti yang sudah kaulakukan?”_

_“Lucu mendengarkan pertanyaan seseorang yang tidak mengerti bertanya pada yang telah mengerti.”_

_Tubuh di atas ranjang sedikit terguncang, tawanya akan terdengar menyenangkan dan hangat jika saja bukan kakaknya yang jadi objek tawa dalam konteks direndahkan._

_“Jangan mengajarkan bebek berenang.”_

_“Hah?”_

“Oyasuminasai.”

_Sakuma berdecak, ditariknya sedikit ujung selimut adiknya yang terjuntai ke lantai. “Oi, Miyoshi.”_

_Adiknya bernapas teratur seperti benar-benar tertidur._

_Tidak ada jawaban lagi, berbicara sendiri berarti membodohi diri. Sorotnya menyayu, punggung itu tidak lebih lebar atau tegap darinya tapi mengapa terlihat begitu tegar, sedekat ini tapi begitu jauh untuk diraih._

_Pikirannya digelayut perkataannya, yang bisa Sakuma pahami bahwa Miyoshi lebih mengerti apa yang terjadi, mengapa ia melakukan hal ini, dan Sakuma tidak. Mereka tidak dalam posisi apalagi derajat yang sama._

_Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan Sakuma belum mengerti._

_Tidak mungkin Miyoshi berkata seperti itu sekadar untuk mengesalkan atau merendahkannya saja, meski memang dia dilapisi berkisi-kisi arogansi. Namun kata-kata Miyoshi sebelum tak menanggapinya lagi, maknanya bukan sekadar dikias satir, tapi pula dibias getir._

_Setidaknya, saat itu, Sakuma terbangun lagi—membiarkan entah Miyoshi sungguh tertidur atau memang ini mahirnya dalam seni berpura-pura—untuk duduk._

_Sakuma bangkit sebentar membenarkan selimut adiknya sampai sebatas telinga dan tersemat di bawah dagu, memastikan ujung kakinya telah tertutupi karena malam ini suhu terkendur ke titik beku, barulah meringkuk di_ futon _-nya sendiri dan tersadar lidahnya telah kelu._

_(Kakak macam apa langsung membentak adiknya sendiri tanpa mencoba mengerti mengapa adiknya berlaku demikian?_

_Namun  sebelumnya, ada juga yang tak pernah jadi kakak. Seperti dirinya._

_‘—tapi sekarang, kau seorang kakak.’)_

_Tangannya terulur, teramat pelan, penuh kehati-hatian dan perhatian menepuk punggung yang selalu memunggunginya._

_“_ Oyasumi, _Miyoshi.”_

 

*

 

Sakuma menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa hatinya digelung kontra, mengingat Miyoshi semalam sedingin biasa dan waktu itu direspons bicara waktu itu saja bisa begitu hangat.

Mungkin seperti misteri mengapa hati dirancang sekompleks ini untuk merasakan berbagai perasaan ironis dalam satu waktu. Atau dia saja yang terlalu lelah setelah membersihkan kamar mandi.

Sakuma beranjak mengambil _futon_ untuk digelar. Dia terguling bergedebuk ketika tumpukan tinggi _futon_ dan selimut jatuh menimpanya, tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan kardus di sisi lemari baju Miyoshi.

Sakuma mengerang, merutuk sendiri, membebaskan diri dari tindihan serabutan _futon,_ selimut, dan bantal guling cadangan. Dirapikannya yang tidak akan dipakai, kemudian menghela napas dengan kecerobohannya sendiri karena menggulingkan kardus-kardus barang Miyoshi yang terguling hingga isinya tumpah.

Dia tidak akan mengintip privasi hidup yang _dikarduskan_ (mungkin, _disembunyikan_ ) Miyoshi, kendati terkesima karena ternyata ada bola dan sepatu olahraga juga meski sudah usang karena sering dipakai.

_Sepasang._

Rakit badminton. _Sepasang._ Rakit tenis lapangan. _Sepasang._

Beberapa kotak krayon dan pensil warna yang tidak terpakai lagi tapi masih disimpan begitu rapi. Kuas-kuas dan beberapa buku sketsa, sebagian berukuran A3 dan ada juga yang hanya sebesar ukuran kertas HVS biasa.

Setiap lembaran penuh warna artistik—ah, Sakuma merasakan tulang pipinya meninggi menyadari betapa indah kombinasi warna yang dipakai. Realistis atau abstrak, apa pun alat pewarna yang dipakai. Seperti bukan gambar cipta kanak-kanak.

Namun di sudut gambar, akan selalu terbubuh tanda tangan adiknya. Sayang sekali ini tidak pernah dipajang dalam dinding rumah atau dipigura, padahal begitu indah dan estetik.

Usai merapikan kardus itu, Sakuma beralih. Alisnya terangkat lebih tinggi memunguti yang tercecer. Piagam, medali, piala. Dibacanya satu per satu catatan riwayat kemenangan, atas nama adiknya.

Sakuma tahu adiknya termasuk siswa terbaik di sekolahnya, begitu penuturan bangga bibi di kedai es krim langganan Miyoshi dan teman-temannya.

Namun sampai level nasional—pantas saja Miyoshi tertawa merendahkannya ketika ia menawarkan bantuan untuk tanya apa saja padanya—benar-benar mengembangkan kompleksitas inferioritas dalam dirinya.

Sakuma merasuk jemari ke rambut, sedikit frustratif, karena penemuannya mencerahkan kenyataan dia memang tidak bisa menjadi panutan apa pun untuk Miyoshi.

Patah arangnya melambung ke titik lenting tertinggi, hingga Sakuma tak tahu lagi dan bahkan tak bisa bertanya apa itu asa; apa itu harapan; apa itu masa depan, ditikam kenyataan adiknya memang tak membutuhkannya. Horror berlebur decak kagum, memandangi puluhan sertifikasi pemenang lebih banyak dalam kardus lain.

Sampai ia menemukan lebih banyak lagi piala dan piagam, bukan atas nama Miyoshi Katsuhiko—marga sebelum ibunya bercerai dari ayahnya lalu menikahi ayah Sakuma dua tahun kemudian. Sakuma mengerutkan kening, mengeja nama Maki Katsuhiko yang asing dalam ingatannya.

Sakuma tidak sadar ia telah duduk dalam posisi formal cukup lama selama membereskan kekacauan, dan pertanyaannya tentang Maki Katsuhiko terjawab saat ia menemukan album foto tergeletak, tak sengaja terbuka.

“...Miyoshi ...”

Jemarinya menyentuh seukir senyum hangat yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dilihatnya. Patri senyum muda abadi di secarik cetak rekayasa digital. Miyoshi melambai ke kamera dengan selongsong piagam dan medali di tangan, dengan keseluruhan dalam dirinya mencermikan kebrilianan (kehangatan).

Foto lain. Difoto dengan artistik, manipulasi fotografi—bahkan Sakuma yang awam dalam hal semacam ini mengakui estetika yang ditampilkan—dengan Miyoshi serta seseorang nyaris serupa dengannya hanya saja lebih dewasa, seperti berdiri dalam cangkir yang akan diminum wanita cantik itu.

Dari kejuaraan karate sampai ajang olimpiade sains nasional. Dari percaturan di bidang papan sampai percaturan politik di kompetisi debat internasional. Tulisan tangan yang antik. Ada tulisan di bawah foto.  Foto wisuda dan kelulusan tiap jenjang pendidikan.

**_Maki dan Miyoshi._ **

Ketak-ketuk langkah, Sakuma tak sempat berkelit atau sembunyi ketika ibu menerobos pintu dan berseru panik, “Ada apa, Sakuma- _kun_?!”

Tersenyum merasa bersalah, telunjuk canggung menggaruk pipi. “Sedikit ... insiden?”

Ibunya memindai ruangan, dia bergegas mengambur pada Sakuma. “Sakuma- _kun_ baik-baik saja?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” Sakuma tersenyum menenangkan.

“Syukurlah.” Wanita yang kini jadi ibunya tersenyum manis. Menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Dan senyum menyurut melihat album foto di pangkuannya.

“Maaf, ini tadi—“ Sakuma berdeham, hendak menutup album itu, tapi terdiam ketika ibunya meraih album biru dalam pangkuannya dengan senyum sendu mengelusi satu per satu foto yang ada.

“ _Kaa-san_ belum pernah cerita padamu, ya?” tanya wanita yang membalikkan halaman demi halaman album foto itu, seakan telah begitu lama dan kenangan terlanjur berdebu. Senyumnya menyendu. “Ini Maki Katsuhiko. Dia dua tahun lebih tua darimu, sekarang usianya dua puluh dua tahun.”

Sakuma memerhatikan foto album sepasang kakak beradik yang hampir tampak identik, andai mereka tak terbentang usia begitu jauh. Rambut dan coklat seperti ibu mereka, dahi dan lentuk hidung ayah mereka, senyum menawan diturun dari ibu, pendar intelijensi dari sang ayah. Perpaduan sempurna, hanya saja Maki terlihat jauh lebih dewasa.

“Waktu itu, _Kaa-san_ pikir Maki akan jadi anak tunggal selamanya, sampai ada Miyoshi.”

Suaranya nostalgik dan lebih _energic_ mengisah tentang sepasang kakak-adik, lalu berkeluh-kesah bahwa dari sejak kecil, Miyoshi jauh lebih dekat dengan kakaknya daripada ibunya sendiri. Hampir tak ada ruang untuk seorang ibu.

Dilihat dari fotonya saja, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi betapa dekat hubungan kedua kakak-beradik ini.

Ini tidak berarti Sakuma tersaingi, sebaliknya—

“Maaf, _Kaa-san_ ,” Sakuma berhati-hati menyela ibunya yang bicara dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca, “di mana dia sekarang?”

 Ibu yang tidak terikat hubungan darah dengannya itu menjawab, separuh terisak, “Maki pergi.”

Mengapa dia pergi?

“Kurasa kepergian Maki yang membuat Miyoshi—“ Sedu-sedan, “—ja-jadi frustrasi dan jadi se-seperti sekarang ini.”

Apa karena perceraian orang tua sehingga Maki memutuskan untuk ikut pihak ayah? Tapi saat perceraian terjadi, menurut cerita ibu, itu berarti sudah dua tahun lalu—usianya delapan belas tahun. Maki berhak memutuskan sendiri.

Maki memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ayahnya?

Apa dia tidak memikirkan adiknya yang waktu itu baru berusia dua belas tahun dan tidak punya pilihan?

Apa ia telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Miyoshi siapa ikut bersama siapa?

Sakuma merangkul ibunya yang mulai terisak, tidak ingin kehilangan Miyoshi seperti ia kehilangan Maki yang pergi. Diusap-usapnya punggung lengan wanita yang mencetuskan asumsi, mungkin ini karena seorang wanita—Maki disesatkan seorang wanita sampai tak mengakui Miyoshi lagi.

Padahal dari kecil, dari sejak bayi sampai sebesar ini, dia yang mengurus. Dari masih ASI sampai bisa menali tali sepatu sendiri. Begitu sudah dewasa malah pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya dan Miyoshi sendiri, seperti ayahnya juga yang dengan egois memilih pergi.  Ibunya  tersedan berkisah padanya.

Ada yang ganjil.

“Astaga. Apa yang terjadi, Sakuma?”

_Terima kasih, Tuhan_. Sakuma menggestur pada ayahnya yang muncul dari pintu kamar untuk memapah ibunya keluar dan menenangkannya.

Dia memberi isyarat di balik sedu sendu sang ibu, akan menjelaskan nanti atau tanya sendiri pada ibu, kemudian setelah keduanya berlalu Sakuma bergegas menutup pintu dan kembali sibuk berbenah kamar itu.

Sesudah kamar serapi semula, Sakuma baru bisa menggelar _futon_ , bantal, guling, dan lipatan selimut dijadikan ganjalan kaki. Berbaring dengan kedua lengan jadi ganjalan kepala, menerawang _dream-catcher_ dan sembulan kaki langit di kaki bukit.

Pantas saja Miyoshi meremeh-temehkannya yang waktu kali pertama bilang, mulai hari itu ia akan menjadi kakaknya.

Sakuma meringkuk, membenam wajah sedalam-dalam ke bantal.

Selama ini Miyoshi punya kakak sendiri, ayah sendiri, dan tiba-tiba saja dunianya berubah dengan ayah serta kakak baru yang asing.

Telah dua belas tahun hidup bersama mereka, tetiba saja ada yang hilang, kemudian ada yang datang dan tiba-tiba bilang akan jadi keluarga. Anak kecil saja bisa bilang mereka bukan keluarga—tak ada pertalian darah apalagi batin, tapi—

 

_Janggal._

 

—mengapa yang terbayang saat ini hanyalah pandang sepi di malam bersalju itu dan aksentuasi pahit di balik punggung Miyoshi?

 

*

 

Sakuma terbangun dengan mendengar gemersik berisik minyak goreng dan alir air berjingkat-jingkat dari dapur rumah ke antero kamar. Dia menggeliat sesaat, mendapat cahaya baskara berlinang ke lubuk senja. Mengejap-ngejap, didapatinya ransel Miyoshi telah ada di meja belajarnya.

Berarti Miyoshi sudah pulang.

Usai merapikan _futon_ dan peralatan tidur lainnya, Sakuma keluar kamar. Dilihatnya ayah dan ibunya duduk di teras ruang tamu, entah menertawakan apa sambil memakan _senbei_ dan minum teh, mungkin menikmati sepinya sore. Mengalihkan pandangan, dilihatnya Miyoshi telah berganti baju rumah dan tengah memasak.

“Ah, Sakuma _Nii-san_ sudah bangun.”

Suara lembut itu yang kembali bernada ceria mengusik Sakuma, untuk tersenyum pada ibu yang juga memulas senyum ramah padanya. Ibu memang memanggil dengan _Nii-san_ jika Miyoshi berada di antara mereka, membahasakan dirinya untuk dipanggil demikian oleh yang bersangkutan.

_Well,_ Miyoshi melakukannya di depan semua orang, kecuali jika mereka hanya berdua.

Ayahnya malah mengibas tangan padanya. “Tampangmu kusut. Sana, mandi dulu.”

Sakuma tersenyum tipis, mengerti itu cara ayahnya mencandainya. “Nanti saja.”

“Nanti, nanti.” Ayahnya mengembus napas perlahan, mengangkat gelas teh dan terbatuk seperti orang tua. “Nanti kau malah lupa.”

Ibu merengek pelan, “ _Anata_ , harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu pada Sakuma _Nii-san._ ”

Ayahnya tersenyum jenaka. “Harusnya aku yang kauingatkan untuk mandi. Masa hanya Sakuma?”

Ketika keduanya tertawa bersama dan saling berdebat siapa yang harus mengingatkan siapa, Sakuma menyelinap ke dapur. Namun baru melihat Miyoshi tengah meniriskan tempura udang yang diangkat dari minyak panas, langkahnya terhenti. Bercenung dalam menung mendapati adiknya yang cekatan memasak seorang diri.  

Mungkin—pasti, bisa jadi—Miyoshi pernah melakukan ini dengan kakaknya. Seraya tertawa, juga bercanda.

“Sakuma, daripada kau berdiri saja di situ, sebaiknya kaubantu Miyoshi memasak.”

Teguran ayahnya itu menyentak Sakuma dari bayang-bayang senyum Miyoshi dan Maki di masa lalu yang sesungguhnya tak pernah ia tahu.

Sakuma tak tahu harus merespons bagaimana, karena ia meragu Miyoshi mau dibantu, tapi mungkin ia lebih ragu pada dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Miyoshi yang selalu serba bisa.

“Jangan, _Anata_.” Ibu mulai menggerutu dan berkacak pinggang, mengerling putra bungsunya yang tetap tenang mencincang wortel. “Kau mengerti, ini karena Miyoshi sendiri yang meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya dan malah membiarkan Sakuma _Nii-san_ mengerjakan—“

Perasaan mengganjal itu kian berletup, Sakuma berdeham.

“Tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san._ ”

Mudah-mudahan bunyi tenggakan di pangkal kerongkongannya teredam suara air mendidih di panci. Dia menghindari menatap adiknya, sadar dan menelan bulat-bulat pahit kenyataan selalu punggung Miyoshi saja yang bisa ia lihat.

“Apa aku boleh membantu?” Sakuma tidak akan terbiasa dengan Miyoshi yang selalu tersenyum seformal ini padanya.

Santun yang beracun. Adiknya beranjak, menyerahkan semangkuk bawang bombay dan seikat batang bakung padanya. “Tolong dicacah halus, Sakuma _Nii-san_.”

Panggilan itu hanya disuarakan jika mereka bersama sesiapa selain mereka berdua saja.

_Mungkin itu juga dulu caranya memanggil Maki._

Sakuma membuka laci, mengeluarkan pisau lain, membantu sesuai yang diminta adiknya. Andai saja asumsinya bisa dipotong-potong dan layu kala dimasak seperti bawang bombay serta bakung ini.

_Perih._ Karena gas yang ada dalam bawang sial ini, kedua orang tua mereka tergelak begitu pula Miyoshi lantaran airmata meluruh tak terhentikan.  

Sengaja. Miyoshi pasti sengaja. Tawa adiknya itu terhenti tepat ketika ibu, di sela tawa yang tersisa, menegurnya untuk tidak mengerjai Sakuma.

“Maafkan aku, _Nii-san_.”

Mana mungkin _trickster_ manipulatif dalam wujud remaja ini meminta maaf bisa terlihat sebegitu tulus. Sakuma tidak percaya tipu daya di balik sosok remaja adiknya, tapi ia bergumam tidak apa-apa. Mengabai seringai Miyoshi yang tak terlihat orang tua mereka dan ia menahan diri memutar bola mata.

Tentu, sedekat ini mereka, kali ini Sakuma tak luput melihat sesirap geli adiknya karena tertawa (dan dia terlihat seperti remaja biasa jika tertawa seperti itu. Dan apa Sakuma perlu akrobat dulu supaya dia bisa lebih sering tertawa dan tampak begitu muda) terpupus habis kala ibunya menegur dan ia langsung memunggungi mereka semua.

_Janggal._

Sakuma melirik pada Miyoshi yang menggumam terima kasih padanya, mengambil mangkuk bawang bombay dan menumiskan bawang penguras airmata itu ke wajan yang telah dikucuri minyak sayur.

Sepasang mata biru gelap melebar melihat ruam biru lebam dan setoreh luka di area bawah lengan kanan Miyoshi. Semalam ia tidak melihat ada ruam ini ketika memerhatikan Miyoshi mengambil air minum di dapur.

_Mengapa kau terluka?_

_Siapa yang membuatmu terluka?_

Sakuma tidak tahu apa jawabannya, atau tepatnya maukah Miyoshi menjawabnya. Karena itulah, ia perlahan menyentuh guam yang menodai lengan adiknya.

Miyoshi membiarkan kakak angkatnya itu menyentuh lengannya, tapi langsung mengapitkan ke tubuhnya dengan bahu yang tegap—tegak tegar seperti biasa—ketika Sakuma hendak memeriksanya.

“Tadi aku jatuh,” ucapnya sambil lalu.

Meskipun memang gaya Miyoshi seperti itu, tapi Sakuma tidak bisa percaya padanya dan ia perlahan menarik tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. “Dari sepeda?”

“Dari tangga.” Miyoshi menoleh padanya, menyungging senyum yang tak mencerminkan perasaan sebenarnya.

Sakuma meraih spatula dari tangan adiknya dan mengecilkan nyala api di kompor. “Obati dulu lukamu dan kompres bagian itu, biar aku saja yang lanjut memasak.“

Miyoshi menatapnya, konflik internal berkelibat di matanya, sebelum adiknya itu beranjak tanpa berkata lebih banyak. Namun baru dia melewati k _itchen-sink_ , ibu sudah bergegas bangkit dan  mendekat seraya merepet gemas padanya.

“Jangan lari lagi dan kau selalu saja menyerahkan tanggung-jawabmu pada Sakuma _Nii-san,_ Miyoshi!”

Dentam.

Mengapa Miyoshi hanya berdiri diam saja?

Mengapa adiknya tidak mengatakan apa pun—

“Harus berapa kali lagi _Kaa-san_ beritahu padamu—!“

Dentum.

Sakuma membelalak melihat ibu meremas gemas guam biru di lengan Miyoshi dan menasihati, atau mungkin pikir sang ibu begitu, untuk tidak main lempar batu sembunyi tangan—mengamblaskan tanggung-jawab sembarangan pada kakak sendiri.

“Sakuma _Nii-san_ sendiri yang mau lanjut memasak.” Miyoshi tersenyum tipis, seolah begitu menghina siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dilabuhkan tatapan pada kakaknya. “Untuk _Kaa-san_. Ya, ‘kan?”

Ibu menoleh pada Sakuma, menatap ragu pemuda yang kini jadi putra sulungnya. Sakuma mengangguk, baru mau membuka mulut karena melihat ibunya terharu, Miyoshi memanuver gerakan tersopan untuk melenggang pergi.

“Tunggu, Miyoshi—! Dengarkan _Kaa-san_!”

Pintu kamar ditutup lagi. Ibu menggedornya dan hendak mendobrak masuk karena gemas sekali dengan kelakuan putra bungsunya itu, ayah menegurnya dan berkata biarkan saja.

Keduanya terlibat debat alot, ibu marah karena ayah selalu membelanya, tapi ayahnya berkeyakinan pasti ada alasan mengapa Miyoshi berlaku seperti itu.

Sakuma tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk angkat bicara mengemukakan alasan mengapa ia menyuruh Miyoshi tidak memasak lagi, karena orang tuanya bertengkar dan ia tersadar betapa banyak Miyoshi memasak selama ini untuk satu keluarga mereka yang kini diembankan padanya begitu saja.

Mungkin kedua orang tuanya pun tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Miyoshi.

Malam ini, Miyoshi keluar dari kamar dan duduk di meja makan, persis di sampingnya untuk makan bersama. Semalaman, ibu menceramahi dan ayah menengahi, Sakuma mengamati bagaimana adiknya duduk tapi piawai tersenyum kaku, tak menampakkan dirinya tak ikut bersama  keluarganya di situ.

Dan luka-luka.

Telah kering.

Membiru.

Beberapa masih baru.

Sempurna tersembunyi di balik baju.


	3. Chapter 3

Lima hari setelah hari itu, Sakuma gelisah untuk hal janggal yang tak juga ia dapatkan petunjuk untuk memecahkannya.

Karena hal ini, ia terjaga tengah malam, secara sukarela berkavling lagi di sofa. Kali ini tidak mencoba  bicara dan hanya mengamati Miyoshi yang melewatkan makan malam—absen dari ceramah Ibu  tentang tanggung-jawab anak di rumah dan cara menghormati kakak angkatnya yang luar biasa disiplin serta rajin—dan dengan ekspresi pasif memohon maaf karena ia banyak tugas sekolah untuk diselesaikan, keluar untuk minum air putih saja.

Sekali waktu, Sakuma mendengar bunyi kemerut—seperti cerucut lapar dari perut. Namun adiknya melenggang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia ingin menawarkan, tapi Miyoshi bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada jika mereka berdua saja.

Kecuali di tiap ia pulang ke rumah, dengan memar yang tidak di wajah, dan samar di bagian lain tubuhnya. Sakuma membiarkan Miyoshi memanipulasi urusan rumah, bersih-bersih, masak, dan lain-lain untuk diserahkan padanya jika ia menjawab tanya sang kakak mengapa ia terluka lagi.

Jatuh dari sepeda.

Karena ekstrakulikuler bela diri.

Membantu teman yang dikeroyoki.

Kecelakaan kecil saat pelajaran olahraga.

Tidak memberikan kesempatan Sakuma untuk bertanya—menginterogasi, menurut Miyoshi—karena ibu terlanjur datang dan mengomel, lebih memanaskan telinga ketika ibu melakukannya sambil mencubiti keras-keras tapi juga mengobati Miyoshi.

(“Makanya, hati-hati—cek dulu sepedamu baru kaupakai!”

“Jangan pamer kemampuan bela diri!”

“Harusnya kaulapor guru, untung kau tidak dapat catatan. Kau bisa membuat malu keluarga jika ketahuan terkena kasus seperti ini!”

“Jangan terluka lagi. Sebentar lagi olimpiade antar sekolah sedaerah. Kau bagaimana tidak bisa menjaga diri padahal belajar dari kecil dengan—Miyoshi! Mau pergi kemana kau?! Dengarkan orang tua jika orang tua sedang bicara!” )

Di sore keenam setelah hari pertama ia menemukan sekasat luka di lengan adiknya,  ibu yang sedang berbincang dengan ibu-ibu lainnya di rumah tetangga, meninggalkan ayah yang memanggil Miyoshi untuk duduk bicara berdua saja dengannya.

Sakuma merasa tersingkirkan ketika ayahnya mengelus kepalanya kemudian memeluk begitu erat adiknya. Bukan iri karena merasa ayahnya pilih kasih, tapi karena ayahnya tampaknya mengerti hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

Miyoshi, diterpa senja yang memudar, menerbitkan senyum untuk pertama kali ketika ayahnya menceritakan seberkas pengalaman kerja yang konyol seraya menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Adiknya itu mau bebagi rcerita, apa yang ia lakukan di sekolahnya, menanggapi pinta ayahnya untuk mendeskripsikan kelas istimewanya, gurunya, dan unik tingkah antik teman-temannya. Tidak keberatan menghirup teh kayu manis bersamanya.

Miyoshi hanya sebentar terdiam ketika ayahnya bertanya tentang luka-luka yang ia punya. Ayahnya tak memaksa bertanya lebih jauh, mengalihkan dengan bertanya rasa es krim kesukaan Miyoshi.

Namun yang paling menyesakkan Sakuma sampai di tahap ia menyadari bahwa ia memang tidak mengerti, adiknya berujar dengan suara begitu sayup dan penuh sesal di pelukan ayahnya.

 

_“... seharusnya,_ Tou-san _tidak menikahi_ Kaa-san, _dan Sakuma_ Nii-san _pun tidak akan jadi kakakku.”_

 

*

 

Hingga dua hari berikutnya, dengan pengamatan terhadap lingkungan rumah secara berkala,  Sakuma tetap dihantui pemikiran atas apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

“Mungkin adikmu dibuli?”

Sakuma berpikir sejenak. Dia menggeleng. “Jika dia yang jadi pembuli, itu lebih mungkin, Johann.”

Teman sekampus dan sejurusannya itu mengernyitkan alis. “Tampang saja tidak menjamin dia tidak akan dibuli, Sakuma.”

“Tapi untuk apa dia dibuli, nyaris tidak ada—“

“Oh, baiklah, jangan mulai lagi dengan menceritakan fisik atau akademiknya yang tidak bercela. Kau sudah coba bicara dengannya?”

“Bicara itu apa.” Sakuma menyesap kopi paginya yang pahit dan lebih pahit lagi menjawab pertanyaan sang kawan. “Kalau aku bertanya-tanya, dia tidak akan bicara, dan akan bilang lagi itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Basi-basa saja.”

“Bersabar, Sakuma.”

“Sabar itu apa.”

“Dia dalam masa rebel.”

“Kalau dia jadi berontak dan butuh dijitak, aku bisa melakukannya, tapi Adikku sama sekali tidak begitu.”

“Yang ada kau malah dimanipulasinya mengerjakan tugas rumahnya lagi, huh.” Johann yang berempati, menepuk punggung lengan Sakuma. “Komunikasi, Sakuma. Kau mengerti itu kunci relasi, untuk apa kau di FISIP jika tidak menerapkan ilmu ini.”

Sakuma memandang datar pada kawannya. “Jangan ajarkan bebek berenang.”

“ _Filosofi_ itu pasti dikutip dari adikmu lagi.” Johann terkekeh geli. Ditopangnya dagu, menerawang ke kejauhan tatkala kantin mereka dimaraki derap sepatu hak dari gadis-gadis yang berjajar berbanjar—mungkin mahasiswa berpamor idola dunia datang untuk bersenggang di kantin.

Sakuma menaruh kaleng kopi di meja, agak jauh dari timbunan tugas mereka yang baru separuh terlesaikan. “Apa tidak ada yang bisa kauajarkan padaku? Kau kan punya adik.”

“Adikku tidak sepertimu. Dia masih menggangguku, ribut minta diajak nonton pertandingan basket, merayuku agar mau menemani beli sepatu bola baru, atau minta ditemani main _video game_.” Johann tersenyum, sedikit prihatin ketika menambahkan, “Yang jelas, dia juga masih merengek minta bantuan kalau tidak mengerti tentang pelajaran dan selalu mengeluh setiap disuruh-suruh Ibu.”

Sakuma tidak bisa menepis iri yang menyergapi hati mendengar penuturan temannya. “Bersyukurlah punya adik seperti itu.”

 Johann tersenyum agak merasa bersalah mengakui, “Sulit melakukannya jika adikmu sedang menyebalkan atau rewel padamu.”

“Aku ingin tahu rasanya.” Sakuma mengambur napas panjang.

Sepasang mata biru langit itu membulat menatapi lawan bicaranya. “Bagimu kelakuan adikmu yang menyusahkan itu tidak membuatmu kesal?”

“Seharusnya,” Sakuma mengerutkan kening dengan pekik berisik gadis-gadis di dekat pintu masuk kantin, “jika dia melakukan segal hal mencoba membuatku kesal adalah hal tak berdasar.”

“Apa dasarnya?” tanya Johann heran.

“Aku belum tahu, tapi karena ada hubungannya dengan Ibu—“

Johann mengerling, tidak mengerti mengapa kata-kata temannya terinterupsi, tapi lebih tidak mengerti lagi ketika sepasang mata biru gelap melebar tertuju ke satu arah—muara kerusuhan  bermula. “Err, Sakuma?”

Tidak mungkin Sakuma tidak bisa mengidentifikasi dahi, lentuk tulang pipi, lekuk hidung bahkan garis rahang ke dagu sampai jajar gerigi rapi, ciri fisik yang terlalu genetik sepersis ibu dan Miyoshi.

Dari bercarik dan berlarik foto di album biru itu.

Seorang senior, dari jurusan Hubungan Internasional—informasi Johann yang kemudian tercengang ditinggalkan begitu saja karena ia berlari menghampiri seseorang yang selama ini tidak ia tahu seuniversitas dengannya, dan juga yang pernah—mungkin juga masih—dianggap sebagai satu-satunya kakak oleh adiknya saat ini.

Sakuma terengah menyeruak dari kerubungan caci-maki gadis-gadis, kemudian menegakkan tubuh, menegapkan badan, menegarkan diri, menahan napas dan—

 

 

“—Maki ... Katsuhiko- _san_?”

 

 

*

 

_(“Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di antara kami.”)_

 

 

“Miyoshi, bukankah itu kakak tirimu?”

Istilah _kakak tiri_ itu menusuk lebih daripada parang mencacahcincangkan sembilu, dari hati yang masih memilu karena telah meninju pasca deklarasi yang meremuk-remahkan emosinya.

Mana remaja yang bertanya memasang tampang tanpa dosa. Hanya menambah kenangan hitam di lapak memori saja. Hari ini sudah cukup untuk Sakuma dijejali hal-hal yang menjungkirbalik sebatas yang terlihat saja dan terjadi sebenarnya.

Miyoshi bertanya dengan nada formal itu lagi padanya, “Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Sakuma _Nii-san_?”

Mengabaikan tujuh kepala lain yang mengulitinya dengan pandangan penasaran dan geli begitu dingin yang seharusnya tak remaja punya, Sakuma mengarahkan tatapan impasif pada adiknya saja. “... kebetulan lewat.”

Sakuma mendelik dengan kekeh dari remaja-remaja berintelijensi tinggi, seolah jawabannya begitu bodoh—tapi memang demikian kenyataannya.

Dia hanya berjalan, terlalu tenggalam dalam lamun, sampai ibu kedai es krim langganan adiknya itu berseru memanggilnya, _adikmu ada di sini_ , dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam untuk dihadapkan pada adik beserta teman-temannya ini.

“Mengapa kau belum pulang?” Sakuma menjatuhkan tatapan pada buku-buku tebal yang terbuka lebar.  “Belajar bersama untuk olimpiade?”

“Ya.” Miyoshi menilik penampilannya sesaat, ekspresinya meringan dengan senyuman—berbahaya, alarm imajiner dalam diri Sakuma berdering setiap melihat senyumnya yang ini. “Tidak ada kerja sambilan hari ini?”

“Ada. Sebentar saja, untuk ambil gaji.” –dan ia tidak fokus, maka manajer resto tempat ia kerja sebagai pengantar makanan cepat saji berbaik hati memberinya izin untuk pulang.

Sakuma menyesali kata gaji terselip dari bibirnya. Miyoshi pasti sengaja, dilihat dari terang mata yang berpendar brillian itu—tampaknya adiknya tahu rutinitasnya atau telah menandai almanak saat kapan kakaknya terima gaji.

“Apa Sakuma _Nii-san_ mau ikut bergabung bersama kami?” tawar adiknya dengan senyum netral.  

“Baiklah.” Sakuma duduk di sisi adiknya, menghela napas. Ini hari yang panjang. Setidaknya,  pengorbanan ini mungkin bisa membuat adiknya senang. “Terima kasih. Silakan pesan es krim apa pun yang kalian—”

“—oke!” seruan kompak nan senang remaja membuat Sakuma mendadak terserang meriang.

“Yaaa, meskipun Anda terlihat bodoh dan kakak tiri Miyoshi, ternyata Anda sangat baik hati.”

“Ini karena _Kakak Tiri_ Miyoshi baru dapat gaji.”  

“Terima kasih sudah membayarkan untuk kami, _Kakak Tiri_ Miyoshi. ”

“Lain kali, jangan sungkan mentraktir kami lagi. Kami tidak akan keberatan, _Kakak Tiri Miyoshi. Ahahaha!_ ”

Sakuma membiarkan kakak tiri itu didengungkan terus-menerus seperti remaja-remaja ini tengah mengategori dirinya sebagai karakter antagonis. Tsk. Siapa yang patut disalahkan atas paradigma relasi tiri pasti diantagonisasi? Ah, pencipta si Cantik yang Malang, Cinderella? 

Dongeng anak-anak memang sederhana daripada realita—hanya sebatas kasat mata dan perilaku eksternal apa adanya. Hitam dan putih saja.

Mahasiswa tersebut memerhatikan anak-anak itu belajar, berdiskusi, seraya menyantap pelbagai rasa es krim yang mereka pesan semena-mena. Setengah hati menjawab pertanyaan yang remaja-remaja ini ajukan tentang fakultas dan ilmu di bangku kuliah maupun isu global terkini, bukan pertanyaan seremah sudah punya pacar atau belum walaupun topik itu tetap saja dibahas.

“Untuk apa kau kuliah di Universitas Tokyo dan punya pekerjaan sambilan, tapi tidak punya pacar?! Untuk apa semua itu, _Kakak Tiri_ Miyoshi?!”

“Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakuma, mengerti? Dan aku kuliah di _Todai_ maupun kerja sambilan, tidak ada hubungan dengan—“

“Itu berkorelasi, Kakak Tiri—oke, oke, jangan memandang kami begitu. Sakuma- _san_ , untuk apa semua itu jika kau membujang—“

 

Setidaknya, Sakuma yang gemas menaggapi celoteh remaja-remaja itu, bisa membuat kakak tiri ini mendapati adiknya terguncang menahan tawa kendati tidak bicara apa-apa untuk membelanya.

 

Begitu dia melangkah pulang bersama Miyoshi ke rumah, Sakuma merasakan ada yang mengawasi hingga ia meningkatkan kewaspadaan pada sekeliling lebih daripada biasanya. Tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin perasaannya saja yang terlalu resah.

Sekali lagi ia mengedar pandang, lalu berhenti melakukannya ketika Miyoshi melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkannya sehingga Sakuma harus berlari kecil untuk mengejar sebentuk punggung tak tergapai itu.

“Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi.”

Miyoshi yang mendorong sepedanya, hanya meliriknya.

“Tapi ini penting bagiku.” Sepasang mata biru gelap menatap siluet sang adik yang membelah pancar cahaya matahari yang memudar. “Miyoshi, aku bukan seseorang yang pernah menjadi kakak.”

Miyoshi, non-ekspresif seperti biasa berkata, “Jangan katakan hal yang sudah kutahu.”

 “Aku juga bukan dirimu, _Tou-san,_ teman-temanmu, gurumu, ayahmu, atau kakakmu yang sebenarnya, yang bisa mengertimu bahkan kalau kau tidak berkata apa-apa,” ucap Sakuma, sadar ia  terusap sedikit rana.

Sakuma menyadari gestur Miyoshi yang sesaput menegang karena sesiapa saja yang disebutnya.  Tidak ada tanggapan, berarti Miyoshi masih merasa semua ini tidak penting dan ia hanya berbasa-basi karena status mereka yang terpaksa jadi kakak-adik karena pernikahan orang tua.

“Tapi, aku bisa mencoba—“

“Apa baiknya bagimu mencoba?” tanya Miyoshi dilontarkan dengan nada terlalu tajam.

“Karena aku—“

“—Kakakku?” Miyoshi tertawa, sehempas napas dan geli tak habis-habis.

Menahan diri untuk tidak membentak galak adiknya maupun emosional, Sakuma berhati-hati menanggapi, “Terkadang ada hal yang perlu kaukatakan, barulah seseorang itu mengerti, Miyoshi.”

Bukan Miyoshi jika dia tidak lekas membalas, “Terkadang ada juga hal yang tidak perlu dikatakan, karena kau tidak ingin seseorang itu mengerti.”

“Mengapa kau tidak ingin aku mengerti?” geram Sakuma perlahan.

Miyoshi dingin memincing mata padanya. “Karena lebih baik demikian.”

“Kau tidak bisa menentukan baik atau tidaknya suatu hal untuk seseorang,” tandas sang kakak pedas.

“Dan kau juga tidak berhak ingin menjadi siapa dalam hidupku lalu merasa tetap begitu, padahal kau tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Kau juga tidak tahu akan jadi seperti bagaimana nantinya.”

Sakuma tercenung, terperih konter argumen yang Miyoshi tepiskan padanya.

 “Kau bisa bilang, hari ini kau adalah kakakku. Kau tidak tahu besok, apa kau masih jadi kakakku atau tidak.”

“Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi kau juga sama tidak tahu kemungkinan besok, dan berhari-hari berikutnya aku bisa tetap jadi—“

“—kakakku?” Remaja di hadapannya menggerit gigi. “Dengan jaminan macam apa kau bisa memastikan semua itu?”

Sakuma mengepalkan tangan.

“Seorang Kakak kandung yang telah begitu lama bersama adiknya saja, dari sejak adiknya masih di kandungan, sampai tiap hari ditimang, dibimbing berjalan, dibanggakan pada teman-temannya,  diajari membaca dan berhitung, tertawa dan menangis sampai mandi bersama, berkata dan bertindak dia sayang pada adiknya, bahkan bisa pergi begitu saja.

 “Seorang Kakak yang memarahi dan mengajari adiknya agar jadi benar saja, dari adiknya masih tertatih sampai bisa berlari, yang selama ini selalu orang tua jadikan figur panutan untuk dibandingkan dengan adiknya, yang akan setempat tidur dan berbagi selimut dengan adiknya, bisa menyatakan tidak ada apa-apa lagi di antara mereka.”

 

_(“Ini semua bermula dari Ibu kami, Sakuma-_ san _.”_

_“Kalau saja Ibu tidak seperti itu. Tidak egois dan tidak mulai selingkuh lagi dengan mantan-mantannya yang lama.”_

_“Ayah tidak tahan dengannya. Bukan hanya Ayah, aku, dan Miyoshi juga.”_

_“Kami sudah sepakat mencoba membuka lembaran baru, tapi Ibu selalu kembali ke masa lalu.”_

_“Mana pernah Ibu salah.”_

_“Apa beda rumah dengan neraka.”_

_“Ayah selalu mengingatkan, tapi beliaulah yang melahirkan dan mengasuh kami sampai saat itu.”_

_“Kalau dia tidak suka, langsung mencela—seperti kekasihku. Mengapa Miyoshi malah membela Ibu, padahal pacarku tidak berlaku seperti Ibu?”_

_“Miyoshi bilang, ketika Ibu muntah di restoran itu karena sakit flu, dia mengirim pesan agar aku dan Ayah cepat datang. Katanya aku membalas bahwa sidang kelulusan pacarku selesai dan kami berpesta. Ya, aku berpesta tapi aku tidak ingat kejadiannya bertepatan. Miyoshi terlalu melebih-lebihkan, dia terkooptasi Ibu saja yang bilang pacarku membawa pengaruh buruk.”_

_“Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya dengan Ibu dan tinggal dengan pacarku saja! Aku juga harus menjaga Ayah, tapi ada yang harus menjaga Ibu—dan aku tidak mau itu jika Ibu tidak bisa menerima kekasihku.”_

_“Ibu tidak seperti itu, huh? Sakuma-_ san _, kau hanya belum tahu saja. Aku menjelaskan semua itu pada Miyoshi, dan aku tahu dia mengerti.”_

_“Aku sudah berjanji pada Miyoshi untuk bertemu lagi dan mengajaknya pergi apa pun yang terjadi! Terakhir kami berhubungan lewat pesan privat media sosial, dia malah bilang dia membenciku. Karena walaupun aku membenci Ibu, malah Ibu selalu mengharapkan aku kembali, memujiku, dan menangis untukku. Ibu selalu membandingkannya denganku dan Miyoshi yang tidak suka itu!”_

_“Ibu memang aneh, tapi lebih aneh Miyoshi yang tetap bertahan di sisinya sebegitu Ibu berlaku padanya. Miyoshi lebih aneh, karena malah membenciku dan bukan membenci Ibu—padahal Ibu yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.”_

_“Berada di dekat Ibu membuatnya tertular sinting.”_

_“Tidak apa-apa lagi di antara kami. Dia bukan Adikku lagi.”_

_“Darah lebih kental dari air? Itu hanya pepatah, Sakuma—”)_

 

“Seorang kakak yang berjanji akan selalu ada di sisi adiknya saja, bisa menyatakan seseorang yang bertalian darah dan lahir setelahnya, bukan adiknya lagi.”

 

Jika saja suara Miyoshi tidak seperlahan itu, tidak seekspresif—perpaduan antara marah yang dipahat jauh di bawah ke titik beku emosi dan darah itu dikristalkan jauh di palung hati—ini, bukan mendendam tapi melukai yang mendengarnya dengan gurat pedih terlalu mendalam.

 

 Miyoshi menatap Sakuma. Sehampa hampar malam kelam yang menaungi mereka, mengatakan kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

 

Miyoshi membentang jarak seperti ruang kosmik yang tidak bergravitasi dari Sakuma, mengambang-ambangkan kakak yang juga bukan kakaknya, meniadakannya begitu saja seperti jarak yang tak pernah ada karena tidak ada poros, lini yang terbentang, apalagi titik temu.

 

Selalu hanya sesiluet punggung saja yang tersisa untuk Sakuma tatap ditalu-talu pilu.

 

 

 

 

"Kalau saja _Tou-san_ tidak menikah dengan _Kaa-san_ , kau tidak perlu menjadi Kakakku.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelum ikrar sehidup semati tapi untuk kedua kali, ayahnya yang gugup tapi juga bahagia berkata dengan bijak atas pengakuan ketidakmengertian bagaimana caranya menyayangi adik yang bukan adiknya—

 

_“Sayangnya seorang Kakak lelaki pada adiknya, tidak dirasakan dari sebatas kata cinta yang diucapkannya.”_

 

Suatu hari jauh, jauh, setelah hari distopia yang melahirkan euforia, Ayah mengajaknya duduk untuk bicara, karena ia bahkan bersukarela tidur di sofa sekalipun Ibu telah memaksa adiknya agar pintu kamar terbuka, Sakuma tidak bisa menatapnya.

 

“Anak biasa mungkin akan menangis dan menderita karena ditinggal oleh keluarga yang disayanginya dengan orang tua yang selalu mengekang dirinya seperti boneka, entah Miyoshi yang kebal atau memang telah mengalami semua itu sampai ia mati rasa.”

 

“...”

 

“Melihatmu saat ini, Sakuma ... sekarang, kau pasti sudah mengerti, bahwa Miyoshi selama ini menyayangi Ibu dan tidak pernah bermaksud membuatnya menangis apalagi sedih.

“Hanya saja Ibu tidak sadar itu dan selalu berpikiran Miyoshi tidak mengerti dirinya atau tidak menurut padanya.  Dan Miyoshi memendam getir memahami kenyataannya selama ini, seorang anak pun ternyata bisa punya perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan orang tuanya.

“Karena itulah, Miyoshi tetap di sini—di sisi Ibu, sekalipun Ibu seperti itu, sekalipun Ayah dan Kakak kandungnya meninggalkan Ibu, sekalipun dia sendiri ingin begitu.

 

Sakuma merasa tidak pantas ayahnya mengelus-elus punggung lengannya, seperti dahulu di masa kanak-kanak, hati remuk seraya memeluk lutut dimarahi ibundanya sendiri karena bermain lumpur terlalu lama dengan teman-temannya.

Namun ia tidak keberatan dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan, menghangatkan, dan mengerti mengapa waktu itu adiknya mau dipeluk serta membalas senyum ayahnya.

 

“Tolong jaga Adikmu, seperti Miyoshi yang tidak ambil langkah seribu dan tidak egois pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ibu.”

 

*

 

Miyoshi bisa saja berkata, oh, syukurlah kini ia punya keluarga baru lagi. Jadi ibu punya mainan baru untuk jadi objek sesumbar berbangga dan ia akan terlupa.

Ayahnya yang selalu berkata, selama ini, jika tidak demi dirinya dan kakaknya, telah lama ia pergi meninggalkan istri yang tidak menjadi rumah hati untuknya.

Kakaknya yang juga sama tidak tahan dengan ibunya dan berjanji akan kembali lagi mengajaknya pergi, tapi karena satu wanita saja, mengkhianati janji dan mengingkari DNA di nadi.

Ayah yang terlalu bersabar dan bodoh saja mau diselingkuhi sampai tiga kali.

Kakak yang selalu Ibu banggakan. Kakak yang setelah pergi, Ibu malah meratapi dan menangisi, menghendaki si kakak kembali. Padahal kalau ada, mereka bertengkar sengit seolah bukan anak dan ibu.

Mungkin pengaruh dulu ibunya adalah primadona, jadi ia selalu menuntut perhatian dan begitu manja dengan kasih sayang, tapi tidak pernah membalas lebih daripada yang dicurahkan padanya.

 

“BAJINGAN!”

 

Tongkat bisbol menghantam keras punggungnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

 

—Ibu memang takkan tahu, Miyoshi meninju tanah dan kerikil berdebu, siapa yang selalu di sisinya dan melakukan apa pun untuknya selama ini.

 

Tawa.

_Tawa._

****

**_Tawa._ **

 

“Katakan kau dan kelas D akan mengundurkan diri dari representator olimpiade daerah, dan kami akan mengampunimu!”

 

Pingkal.

 

Bahak.

 

Gelak.

 

Kalau dia pergi atau mati, apa Ibu baru akan memuji dan menangis untuknya menginginkannya kembali? 

 

“Hei, dia sudah dihajar sampai seperti ini berhari-hari, masih saja—aaargh! Brengsek!”

 

Apa Ibu baru akan benar-benar menyayanginya setelah dia tiada?

 

Pelipisnya mungkin robek disikut keras ketika Miyoshi bangkit menangkis serangan dan menyapu-sepakkan kaki seseorang hingga terjungkal.

 

"Bilang pada Yuuki, suruh kelas D mundur dari olimpiade! Kalian bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk murid-murid lain mewakili sekolahnya sendiri!"

 

Namun datanglah dua orang ini, seperti tetes embun dirajam kelam malam, sepasang ayah dan kakak asing, yang berhari-hari bersamanya, mengikis pandangan Miyoshi bahwa mereka layak sebagai selingan hiburan sang ibu yang kesepian dan haus kasih sayang tapi egosentris ingin jadi sentral perhatian serta cinta semuanya.

Jika saja ayah angkatnya tak pernah bertemu ibu di tempat kerja, tidak terpesona tampak luar ibunya saja, dan kakaknya tidak bodoh untuk dimanfaatkan serta dipuja-puji ibu karena eksterior profilnya saja (“Sakuma _Nii-san_ kuliah di Todai, Miyoshi. Dia juga ramah dan tegas, bisa jadi ... kakak yang baik untukmu.”), mereka akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak.

Dan siapa suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak baru yang bahkan tidak lebih hebat darimu. Apalagi jika semua ampas rumahmu yang ibu bebankan padamu, kau yang melaksanakannya dan kakakmu itu yang dibangga-banggakannya. Dari dulu memang tak pernah berubah.

Andai saja mereka tidak sebodoh itu.

Bukankah istri pertama ayah angkatnya yang juga ibu kandung kakaknya itu begitu baik? Mengapa cari yang lain lagi? Tidak bisa hidup sendiri dan merasa sepi? Atau memang  menemukan keutuhan tercermin ketika bersama ibunya saat ini?

Mereka, ayah dan kakak angkatnya, tidak akan menjumpai dunia yang lebih memening dan menggila dari putaran _roller coaster_ , tapi terlalu sadis karena lebih lambat dari rotasi bianglala.

 

“Mundur dan akui kau menyerah! Berani kaulapor polisi atau sekolahmu, kau tahu skandal akan membuat citra sekolahmu buruk dan pihak penyelenggara olimpiade akan mendiskualifasi sekolahmu, ‘kan?!”

 

Mungkin ia bisa mendengar suara gemertak belulangnya manakala ia ditimpa dari berbagai arah, sampai ia tak bisa mengelak lagi, sekalipun menggelinjang liar ingin lepas, memukul, mencengkeram, menyayat dengan kuku, menggigit, menendang, tapi massa yang begitu banyak meringkusnya.

Suara parau dari pangkal entah tenggorokan yang panas menghirup napas atau kerongkongan yang sekering musafir padang pasir, yang mencakar-cakar gendang telinganya, asing di telinga sendiri. Ini bukan suara seorang Miyoshi.

Lebih baik melawan mereka satu per satu selama berhari-hari dan tidak membiarkan mereka menyentuh teman-temannya. Toh, ada atau tidak dirinya, takkan berpengaruh untuk kemenangan kelas D dalam satu tim olimpiade untuk beragam subjek.

Meski sampai seperti ini.

Miyoshi merasakan hantaman mengerikan entah bagian badan mana yang menimpanya, membenturkan kepalanya keras-keras ke tanah hingga pandangannya berkunang.

Ia bermimpi.

Mungkin kalaupun mati, ia akan lebih damai. Biar saja. Biar ia mencapai ruang yang tak ia percaya ada nyatanya tak terjangkau realita.

—biar saja, karena Miyoshi tak percaya baik ayahnya, kakaknya, ibunya, atau siapa pun, akan menangisinya. Apalagi menyesali kepergiannya jika ia tak lagi ada. Ia hanya anak dan adik egois. Mengapa ia tidak dibuang saja, toh kini ia telah mengerti ia ditinggalkan.

Apa itu prestasi, piagam, nama baik, rapor brillian, bakat gemilang, jika semua itu hanya untuk tidak membuat malu orang tua atau agar tidak dibandingkan dengan kakaknya yang luar biasa. Kakak yang tak bercacat cela, tapi tak menepati janji karena begitu saja melangkah pergi meninggalkannya dengan goresan kejam kasih sayang seperti ini yang konstan tak karuan.

Panas di dahinya, pandangannya buram oleh merah senja dan mungkin bukan bias langit yang sinis memulas warna-warni manis seperti di kisah-kisah dengan berjuta deskripsi betapa indah,  meleleh dan bermuara entah kemana.

Miyoshi ingin bermimpi di mana ia tidak lagi sendiri.

 

“... hei, Sakuma, itu ... adikmu, ‘kan?”

 

Pelupuknya tidak panas karena lakrimal berkedut, melainkan sedemikian pelan dilelehi darah, substitusi dari substansi yang Miyoshi pikir terlalu kering untuk tumpah-ruah lagi.

Jika ia juga pergi, siapa yang akan menyayangi ibu?

Siapa yang akan menggenggam tangan ibunya dan membuat ibu tersenyum hanya karena masakannya enak?

Siapa yang akan dimarahi  oleh ibu?

Siapa yang akan dimainkan oleh ibu?

Siapa yang akan diobati oleh ibu?

Siapa yang akan jadi seseorang yang bisa menyayanginya dan menerima disayang baik-buruknya, apa adanya, seprotektif dan seposesif itu?

 

“... Miyoshi!”

 

Mengapa harus kakak yang bahkan tidak pernah teruji waktu untuk tetap di sisi ibu dengan segala cacat-cela dan kasih sayangnya?

 

 “He-hei, ada orang datang—”

“Cih.”

“Hanya dua orang. Hajar.”

 

Tidak.

Jangan si orang yang begitu bodoh memproklamir diri sebagai kakaknya.

 

Cahaya mungkin seperti tirai yang disingkap. Atau orang-orang terlempar dan bangkit dari menindihnya, suara pukulan dan gedebak-gedebuk dan sarkasme gagak yang membawa kabar burung termuram, bentakan dan murka yang tak terkira, hingga suara peluit panjang patroli yang digiring entah oleh siapa, barulah matahari sendu bertemu redup matanya, dan pandora tempatnya tersembunyi dibuka begitu saja.

 

“Miyoshi?”

 

Wajah orang ini bodoh. Lihat, sudut bibirnya robek dan matanya kena tinju sampai nyaris mebiru. Suaranya mengonten polutan sesampah kecemasan untuk seseorang yang selalu beresolusi menganggapnya tak ada.

Miyoshi menghalau dua mata biru gelap dilatar ajal senja dengan lengan, menghalangi untuk kembali menutup diri lagi, dan ia benci ditatapi seolah-olah orang ini mengerti.

Namun lengannya diangkat, begitu pula tubuhnya, dan ia merasakan satu lutut kuat menyangga punggungnya. Rasanya pandangannya yang memugar segar lagi, tatkala mendapati gelimpang badan-badan para pecundang biadab yang menjegalnya meraih lagi hanya satu prestasi.

Miyoshi tertegun ketika merasakan ibu jari tergetar mengusap luruh darah di dahi dan pertemuan liukan alisnya. “Johann, telepon rumah sakit!” seru yang tengah mendekap kepalanya, terlalu keras.

Didapatinya pemuda dewasa, genetik bangsa yang jauh dari wangsa pengudap nasi, menyumpah dengan bahasa Jerman kala menyeka keringat dengan kaus yang basah setelah pergulatan bersimbah darah, tengah menghubungi nomor polisi setempat.

“Sabar, Sakuma ... sabar.” Mungkin teman kakak angkatnya, yang terlihat sama bodohnya, dan sedikit menghibur Miyoshi karena dia malah bicara bahasa ras Aria saking paniknya. Dia bicara bahasa Jepang non-formal, terlebur bahasa Inggris dan Jerman, pada polisi malang di seberang sambungan.

“Tidak usah.” Miyoshi menegakkan dirinya, mengabaikan pemuda yang mengeraskan rahang dan hendak menyergah, tapi ia cepat mengujar, “aku baik-baik saja.”

Sakuma berdesis, “Kali ini, aku tidak mau—“

“—tolong,” Miyoshi pelan, lebih perih, harus mengucapkan kata yang merendahkan harga diri, “tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kalau mereka bisa dipenjara walaupun sebagian belum masuk legalitas usia dewasa, lakukan saja.”

Dua mata biru berbeda spektrum itu terarah padanya. Miyoshi dengan simplisitas gerakan beranjak bangun, di atas kedua kaki sendiri, dan keping-keping serakan harga diri.

“Kalau tidak, mereka akan mengganggu ...” Miyoshi berupaya kasual dan acuh tak acuh menghapus jejak kekalahannya, “... teman-temanku. Kelasku. Dan sekolahku bisa didiskualifasi dari olimpiade nasional kalau sampai skandal ini terpublikasi.”

Miyoshi menahan ringis, karena lengannya digapai dan ia dihadapkan kembali pada kakaknya. Nyaris mendesis marah, tapi didahului, “Mengapa kau selalu saja begitu?”

Miyoshi memandang Sakuma yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Punya hak apa dia yang malah marah, setelah—ya, mencegah kepergiannya.  Kesempatan untuk datangnya penyesalan didampakkan pada keluarganya. Disentaknya tangan yang kurang ajar meraih lengannya.

“Pikirkan dulu dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau yang paling ahli dalam hal ini?” Sakuma menggeram, tapi Miyoshi dibuat bungkam karena semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya. “Kau harus melakukannya lagi, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit—“

“—tidak.”

“Jangan keras kepala. Kau terluka.”

“Luka kecil.”

“Bocah saja tahu semua luka itu, dari dulu sampai yang paling baru, bukan luka gores.”

“Tidak.”

“Miyoshi—“

“Tidak.”

Miyoshi melangkah goyah. Jerit tak konkrit di sekujur tubuh yang lalu diluruh peluruh, terlalu memforsir. Ia nyaris limbung, tapi tak terjatuh bahkan sebelum orang ini dengan persistensi menjengkelkan memaksanya ke rumah sakit.

“Baiklah.” Hembusan berat. Sakuma menatapnya lekat. “Kita pulang saja.”

Ganti sepasang mata coklat yang meluas, tersekat ketidakpahaman atas keputusan sepihak.

“Kau tidak mau membuat cemas _Kaa-san,_ ” simpul Sakuma, “maupun _Tou-san._ ”

_Benar._

“Mereka akan tetap mencemaskanmu, Miyoshi.”

_Bisa mati berdiri jika ibunya tahu kondisinya sememalukan ini._

“Kau boleh membenciku seumur hidup dan tidak menganggapku ada, tapi aku akan memerkara ini ke pihak berwajib dan memastikan dalang di balik semua ini tidak akan hidup tenang lagi,” tandasnya, resolutif dan bagi Miyoshi tampak elusif.

Meskipun demikian, entah mengapa sudut bibirnya naik seinci. Kanan dan kiri. Hangat, hampir tak terperi. “Terdengar seperti akan muncul kekacauan di hidup banyak pihak.”

Sakuma menihilkan ekspresi.“Bukan kekacauan, tapi meluruskan kebenaran.”

“Bicaramu sudah seperti penegak keadilan saja,” komentar kawannya yang tertawa kecil. Sepasang kakak beradik tanpa pertalian darah itu meliriknya, ia dengan kasual memutar ibu jari pada polutan-polutan masyarakat yang terkapar setelah dihajar oleh dua pemuda dewasa.

“Aku akan memastikan polisi datang dan melupakan proyek observasi pengaruh eksternal, seperti  terhadap tendensi mental masyarakat dalam aktualisasi diri yang menimbulkan kompleksitas inferioritas, walaupun dikumpulkan akhir minggu ini. Hei, Sakuma, ini bisa jadi—“

“—ya, bahan kasus kita. Kompleksitas inferioritas, kompensasi atas ketidakmampuan menghadapi superioritas, terwujud dengan kecurangan dan tindakan kepengecutan.”

Sakuma menghela napas pendek. Menyungging senyum tipis.

“Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Johann. Maaf, karena aku langsung lari ke sini, kita tidak bisa sekarang juga mengerjakan tugas bersama.”

“Tak masalah.” Johann mengangguk ringan. Menendang santai tongkat bisbol yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk menebas perut adik sahabatnya itu dan tergelinding dekat kakinya. “Kauantarkan saja Adikmu pulang. Biar aku urus sisanya.”

Sesaat Johann memandang keduanya, sebelum tersenyum lebih tulus. “Kalau Adikku yang dikeroyok massa bayaran untuk melakukan kekerasan, kau pasti juga akan membantuku, ‘kan?”

Sakuma mengangguk padanya dan hendak meyakinkan Miyoshi untuk segera pulang, tapi Johan belum selesai karena kini ia menatapi Miyoshi sepenuhnya. Kali ini, begitu geli.

“Omong-omong, meskipun polisi sebentar lagi datang dan Sakuma bilang akan memerkara hal ini, aku tidak akan bilang pada pihak berwajib tentang Sakuma yang beberapa hari lalu meninju Katsuhiko Maki. Bisa-bisa malah dia yang dijebloskan ke penjara.”

Sakuma melontar lebih datar, “Jangan dengarkan Johann.”

Miyoshi tercenung.

Apa tadi kata pemuda berkebangsaan asing ini? Dia tahu, yang pernah jadi kakaknya dan yang sedang jadi kakaknya berkuliah di jenjang dan tempat yang sama, tapi fakultas mereka berbeda dan selama ini tak pernah bertemu sama sekali.

 

“ Kau kuat berjalan sampai rumah, Miyoshi? Bagaimana kalau—“

“—aku bukan anak kecil yang jatuh dari sepeda dan perlu digendong di punggung untuk pulang.”

 

Miyoshi pasti menyentak jika proklamator egois sebagai kakaknya ini berlutut dan menyodorkan punggung untuk dipeluk. Dipikirnya Miyoshi adik kecil atau gadis. Tapi, kakaknya itu memungut sepedanya yang setengah hancur, menyejajarkan diri di sisinya dan mengamatinya yang melangkah.

Sepatah langkah. Dua patah langkah. Terhenti. Selangkah resah.

Tempurung lututnya dilempari batu, tulang keringnya ditebas dengan tongkat bisbol. Menyakitkan difungsikan untuk berjalan. Namun Miyoshi tetap melangkah, meski oleng, walau limbung, dan kali ini tak menolak ketika ada tangan memeganginya, menopanginya.

Karena inilah, Miyoshi bertanya dengan suara sesayup kupu-kupu bersayap patah, “Bisa kita tidak pulang dulu?”

“...”

“... atau, lebih malam saja. Baru sampai rumah.”

“...”

Miyoshi merasakan tatapan perhatian di wajahnya, tapi ia tetap menatap ke bentangan jalan. Dan jembatan di ujung jalan.

“Boleh,” tanggap Sakuma tenang, “tapi kau kugendong sekarang juga. Tidak menyenangkan berjalan selamban ini.”

Miyoshi meliriknya tajam, menemukan sorot kemenangan yang terlalu kekanakan di mata pemuda yang seharusnya lebih dewasa dari segi usia, tapi tak menarik tangannya dari topangan kakak angkatnya. 

“Tidak.”

“Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau.”

—kemudian, Sakuma menatapnya. Lebih terang daripada remang langit saat ini yang tersedu ke malam biru kala tertawa. Tanpa beban dan anomali karena tak terdengar mengesalkan.

“ _Kaa-san_ memang mudah panik dan bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan, begitu pula _Tou-san_ kalau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan pasti akan membuat keributan.”

Jadi kali ini Sakuma mengerti. Miyoshi mengedik bahu yang sesungguhnya dililit nyeri. “Menyusahkan kalau mereka—“

“—mengkhawatirkanmu, Miyoshi. Wajar saja, mereka orang tua dan keluargamu juga.” Lagi-lagi. Tepukan lagi di puncak kepalanya.  

Miyoshi tertawa, mendesis sinis, tak menepis tangan di kepalanya. “Ada juga orang tua dan keluarga yang tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi pada anggota keluarganya.”

Sakuma memudarkan tawa dengan pengertian bahwa Miyoshi yang sebenarnya tak ingin membuat kedua orang tua mereka khawatir dengan kondisinya, dengan pemahaman bahwa ia membicarakan ayah serta kakak kandungnya yang lain.

Mungkin jika mereka tahu kondisi dan apa yang terjadi pada Miyoshi, mereka juga akan sama khawatirnya. Tapi mereka tak perlu tahu, jadi akan ada tempat dan celah yang bisa Sakuma serta ayahnya kirik untuk menyusup di ruang di mana ia bisa melakukan hal itu, sekalipun Miyoshi tidak mengakuinya.

“Bersyukurlah, kau tidak di keluarga semacam itu.”

Miyoshi terdiam, sekali ini tak paham mengapa kata-kata itu tak terkesan mengguruinya. Mungkin karena kakak angkatnya ini yang mengatakannya.

Sakuma tak perlu ucapan maaf atau apa pun. Karena kini ia mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan berusaha tak menyalahi diri karena terlambat mengerti. Yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

Seperti yang ayahnya pesankan.

Miyoshi adalah seseorang dengan kompleksitas pribadinya, seseorang yang bisa mengerti kendati tidak ada ujaran kata-kata, walaupun lika-liku pandoranya menimbulkan kesalahpahaman sehingga jatuh anggapan bahwa ia adalah anak dan adik egosentris yang begitu superior.

Dan Miyoshi akhirnya menyadari, Sakuma adalah seseorang dengan liak-liuk emosi yang ekspresif, seseorang yang tidak bisa segera mengerti tanpa diverbalisasi, tapi simplisitasnya dan apa adanya dengan kesederhanaannya, telah keluar dari pandora kenaifannya, adalah kakak yang mau memberi ruang dalam hidupnya untuk adiknya.

Belum pernah teruji waktu. Dan tidak pernah mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan yang tersayang. Sakuma memberi spasi, membuka ruang di hatinya untuk adik yang bukan adik; ibu yang bukan ibu; keluarga baru.

 

“Miyoshi, mengapa kau tidak pergi?”

“Mau aku mati?”

“Bukan, maksudku ... aku bicara pada Kakakmu—“

“—aku sudah tidak dianggap adik oleh dia.”

“Singkatnya,” Sakuma pahit menatapi Miyoshi yang didecit kenyataan itu dan tak getir menyatakannya, “aku sekarang mengerti apa yang terjadi.”

“...”

“Aku tahu darinya. Kau juga ingin pergi dari _Kaa-san_ , tapi kau diberi kesempatan oleh ... Maki- _san._ Jadi, mengapa kau tidak ambil kesempatan itu?”

Miyoshi menjatuhkan tatapan pada tangan yang tengah menyangganya dan memagarinya dari bayang-bayang kakak yang selalu dipuja ibunya, disayangi setengah mati baru setelah pergi.

Miyoshi memikirkan apa ibu juga akan seperti itu jika ia pergi, tapi—

“Setiap aku sakit karena daya tahan tubuh menurun,” Miyoshi mengabaikan sorot terkejut _memangnya-kau-bisa-sakit_ dari kakak angkatnya ini yang sangat-sangat bodoh,  “ _Kaa-san_ panik.”

Sakuma mengangguk. “Bisa kubayangkan.”

Miyoshi termenung, bukan karena sunyinya sapuan tipis angin di tubuh mereka atau gumpalan kelabu awan, tapi arakan kenangan.

 “Tangan _Kaa-san_ lemah. Penuh kerut penuaan. Rapuh.” Miyoshi kemudian merasakan wajahnya merileks dan hatinya melepaskan antipati terhadap kakak angkatnya. “Tapi, hangat.”

Berbeda tapi tak sama dari tangan Sakuma. Sama hangat, hanya saja jauh lebih kuat.

“ _Kaa-san_ pernah marah padaku dan mengungkapkan, beliau nyaris gagal ginjal, dampak dari operasi caesar karena melahirkanku yang terpaut usia jauh dari ...” Miyoshi bahkan tak sudi mengucap namanya, “... ya, kau tahu.”

Sakuma terdiam mendengarkan.

“ _Kaa-san_ bisa setiap waktu nyaris mati karena telah membuatku hidup, walaupun aku memang tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan.” Senyum Miyoshi tidak sebanding dengan sarkastiknya. “Aku sering membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya jika memiliki Ibu yang lain, seperti yang selalu ayah kandungku katakan saat ia marah karena beliau. Aku yakin Ibu lain akan lebih senang punya anak sepertiku.

“... tapi, tetap saja, itu memang benar. _Kaa-san_ hampir mati hanya agar aku hidup serta menanggung sakitnya sampai saat ini, itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Dan untuk hal itu, tangan hangatnya, masakannya, pertanyaan antusias _Kaa-san_ tentang teman-temanku di kelas D, tangisnya saat sakitnya kambuh atau ulah nakalku padanya ... karena semua hal-hal sederhana itu, aku tidak bisa pergi walaupun ingin.”

Sakuma terperangah.

Tidak seperti yang ibu tuduhkan, lebih tepat sesuai kata-kata ayahnya, Miyoshi memang sayang ibu dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan cara yang tidak ibu mengerti, padahal sungguh setulus hati. Dengan bertepuk sebelah tangan karena dikira hanyalah remaja dalam masa rebel yang bergelegak adrenalin dan ego, padahal begitu memikirkan dan memerhatikan.

 

“Seharusnya, _Tou-san_ tidak menikahi _Kaa-san_ — ”

 

_–sehingga kau tak perlu jadi kakakkku._

 

Miyoshi tak menatap Sakuma, tersenyum dengan mata terpejam—menudungi sesal yang tak usah ditampakkan.

 

“—jadi, Sakuma _Nii-san_ tidak perlu membodohi diri untuk bersama _Kaa-san_.”

 

Ketika Miyoshi membuka mata, pijar yang harusnya hanya ada di angkasa ternyata ada di matanya, Sakuma diguruh sesak yang meluruh rusuh membuat hatinya begitu penuh. Haru-biru.

Panggilan itu adalah pengakuan yang telah terlalu lama Sakuma nantikan dan tidak lagi mengharapkan, tapi terjadi kendati tidak seperti bayangan namun ternyata lebih menghangatkan, karena kini mereka hanya berdua saja dan Miyoshi memanggilnya demikian.

“Aku tidak merasa bersama _Kaa-san_ itu bodoh.” Sakuma menyergah, dan ia mengikuti langkah Miyoshi yang terpatah.

“Sakuma _Nii-san_ hanya belum tahu,” kilah sang adik arogan.

“... Maki- _san_ juga bilang begitu,” gumam sang kakak tak paham.

“Terima kasih sudah menonjoknya.” Miyoshi tersenyum. Sakuma merasakan otot-otot wajahnya refleks memberkaskan senyuman pula. “Aku sering membayangkan jika ia berani datang ke rumah karena hubungannya hancur dengan UCE, dan apa yang ingin kulakukan. “

“UCE?”

_“Unidentified Creature Ever.”_

“Maksudmu ... kekasih Maki- _san?_ ”

“... hm.”

“... oke.” Sakuma senang melihat nyala di mata Miyoshi. Tuhan, bukan hanya ibu dan adiknya ini yang egois. Ia juga. Mungkin ia lebih hina karena bersenang di atas tari dendam berkepanjangan yang disimpan rapi nan rapat-rapat di lubuk hati adiknya. “Apa yang kaubayangkan?”

Miyoshi meraih tangan Sakuma. Tidak merasa ini terlalu mesra, karena kakinya yang serasa fraktura—tapi tentu saja, jika benar ia tidak akan bisa berjalan seperti ini—berdenyut-denyut memiilukan. Dia butuh pegangan, dan tidak keberatan menjadikan kakaknya topangan.

“Orang itu sembah sujud di kakiku, meminta maaf.”

“Lalu?”

“Aku tidak akan memaafkannya.”

Harusnya Sakuma menegur adiknya agar tidak menjadi antagonis seperti ini, bahwa memaafkan dan melupakan akan lebih baik bersamaan begitulah pandangan orang bijak, tapi tawa remajanya mengembangkan senyum dan menghangatkan hati Sakuma.

Lain kali, ia akan menegur adiknya bahwa hal itu tidak benar. Hari ini, biar ia nikmati perasaan yang didampakkan oleh adik satu-satunya ini dan berbahagia dengan kenyataan hari ini, sampai nanti yang ia tak tahu di mana akhirnya, ialah yang jadi kakak satu-satunya untuk Miyoshi.

“Itu saja?”

Miyoshi tersenyum, enigmatis kendati tampak begitu manis. “Dia bilang padaku, sampai dia tergelincir ke titik terburuk hidupnya pun, dia tidak akan pulang menemui kami—aku dan _Kaa-san_ —lagi.”

“Dia bilang begitu?” tanya Sakuma terkejut.

“Ya. Jadi tidak penting juga membahasnya. Untuk apa mengingat orang yang tidak mengakuimu, tidak memedulikanmu, dan tidak ingat dirimu lagi?”

Pasti ada hal lain. Tidak mungkin itu saja.

Sakuma membiarkannya, biarkanlah karena memang itu urusan adiknya ini dengan seseorang yang sesungguhnya dirantai DNA identik dari genetik ayah-ibu kandung mereka sendiri, dan ia mengeratkan genggaman karena adiknya teguh melangkah pulang—menghadapi reaksi orang tua—kendati menahan perih, meski tertatih-tatih.

“Miyoshi.”

“Hm?”

“Yang waktu itu kautanyakan ...”

“Yang mana?”

“... aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi Kakak,” aku Sakuma perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, juga harapan yang tipis dilapis pesimis.

“Jangan mengatakan hal yang sudah aku tahu.” –kali ini, Miyoshi mengulum senyum.

“... aku bukan orang yang bisa mengerti bahasa kalbu, kau tahu.”

—dan kali ini, Miyoshi tertawa lagi.                                                                                             

“Kau ini, senang sekali menertawakanku,” gerutu kakak angkatnya, yang lalu dihela dalam kepasrahan dan keikhlasan dengan segurat senyuman. _Baiklah, tertawalah—asal kau senang_.

Miyoshi mengerti apa yang terhenti di tepi bibir dan intensi kakaknya mengatakan semua ini, tapi ia menanti  karena memang Sakuma seperti ini.

“Jadi ... tolong ajari aku.”

Miyoshi tersenyum dan menyorot hina yang terlalu halus, lebih geli lagi melihat kakaknya membungkuk siku-siku begitu kaku. Dia tidak menyuarakan jawaban, membahasakan dengan mengeratkan genggaman.

Inilah saja yang bisa Sakuma mengerti, bahwa ia telah diakui, dan mulai hari ini benar-benar diperkenankan mencoba menjadi kakak Miyoshi.

Karena itulah, dia tidak berjalan di depan sebagaimana seorang kakak seharusnya adalah dinding untuk dipanjati, dilampaui, figur panutan untuk dikejar oleh adiknya. Dia tidak bisa jadi seperti itu.

Sakuma tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi kakak seluar biasa dan sejauh itu. Dia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri, berjalan seiring dengan Miyoshi yang bertapak lamat-lamat, dan tidak membiarkan adiknya mengerti sesaknya memandangi punggung seseorang saja yang tak tergapai.

 

“Aku tidak pernah menjadi kakak. Bagaimana bisa mengajarimu, Sakuma _Nii-san_?”

“Eh? Iya juga, ya ... jangan tertawa lagi, Miyoshi!”

“Makanya, kalau berkata, dipikir lebih dulu baik-baik.”

“Kau bicara seperti itu lagi. Siapa yang sebenarnya kakak di antara kita, hah?”

 

“... Sakuma _Nii-san._ ”

 

—sepasang kakak adik, legam lebam dan luka biru beruam-ruam, menghela tawa perlahan bersama pada petang tak berbintang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter be like: "Ajari aku 'tuk bisa ... menyayangimu." *puterlagunya  
> /not gomen XD


	5. Chapter 5

 

Kini Sakuma mengerti mengapa Miyoshi tidak pernah meninggalkan ibu.

Sekalipun ibu seperti itu, ketika Miyoshi mengucap  _aku pulang_  dan ibu mendapati apa yang terjadi, wanita itu mengusap tangis yang memalu-malu ngilu dan merengkuhnya seraya mengobatinya, merintih  _siapa yang melukai anakku, siapa yang berani-berani menyakiti putraku, mengapa selama ini kau diam saja, Sayang._  dan Miyoshi tersenyum tenang, bilang bahwa karena inilah ia diam saja.

Ibu merintihkan omelan yang lemah, mengomel lebih banyak, tapi Miyoshi mengabaikannya.

Ayah memandang mereka dengan begitu sayang, sebelum bilang pada Sakuma bahwa ia akan menuntut oknum-oknum ini. Dia tertawa kecil ketika Miyoshi tertawa tertahan, di sela kesakitan,  mengatakan ia tak keberatan dengan tindakan ayah.

Ibu mengeluh karena Ayah pergi setelah makan malam ke kantor polisi untuk menemui Johann, dan mengeluh  lagi karena sepertinya ada yang terulang lagi begitu mengetahui Miyoshi lebih memilih tidur di kamar ditemani Sakuma daripada ditemani dirinya. Mengapa selalu saja Miyoshi lebih memilih kakaknya, dan tak ada ruang untuk seorang ibu.

Namun, Ibu begitu cepat melepaskan amarahnya ketika Miyoshi memeluknya sebelum masuk kamar dan memastikan kebutuhan putranya itu terpenuhi.

 

"Sakuma  _Nii-san_ , jangan tidur di tempat tidur atas."

"Mengapa?" 

"Nanti kau jatuh." 

"Memang kaupikir aku tidur seperti cacing kepanasan?"

"Semacam itu."

"Bukankah kau senang kalau aku jatuh ke bawah?"

"Hmm, hmph. Silakan tidur di atas." 

"Oi!" 

 

Malam ini, untuk pertama kali, Sakuma merapatkan selimut sebatas dagu pada adiknya yang masih berbincang dengannya mengisahkan tentang risak, berapa banyak yang tumbang di tangannya hingga insiden tadi, perlahan-lahan sayup sampai mata tertutup, tertidur menghadap ke arahnya.  

 

" _Oyasumi,_  Miyoshi." 

 

 

 

*

  


_“Aniki?”_

  
Di suatu linimasa, beratus hari setelah kali pertama Miyoshi memusnahkan jarak antara dirinya dan seseorang yang mulanya dianggap bukan kakak, ketika nanti Miyoshi diminta lagi untuk ikut pergi bersama yang menjilat ludah sendiri dengan mengklaim diri sebagai kakaknya selama ini, ia dibuat tertawa dengan alunan sarkasme dunia ini.

Miyoshi yang telah dewasa dan mengetahui siapa yang diseleksi waktu untuk bertahan di sisinya kini tersenyum dari hati, bukan pada kakak kandung di hadapannya, melainkan jauh ke belakang—pada kakak yang menatapnya senyap tanpa harap dan malah melenggang.

 

_"Bersama Maki Aniki, sekali lagi?"_

 

Dan karena di semenanjung senja hari itu, Sakuma tidak berjalan di depannya, melainkan sejalan dengannya. Karena sejak petang tak berbintang itu, Sakuma menjadi kakak yang tidak menggiring, tapi seiring dengan adiknya sepanjang jalan pulang, selalu, hingga sekarang—

 

Jika memang adiknya harus kembali, Sakuma menerima bahwa ialah yang harus pergi. Asal adiknya bahagia tulus dari lubuk hati.  


	6. Chapter 6

_Terima kasih telah menjadi kakakku sampai—_

_—kau tidak mengakuiku lagi sebagai adik._

 

_Ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku, yang kuingat hanyalah mengapa mulanya hingga akhirnya kau meninggalkanku karena makhluk terkutuk itu membutakanmu, dan kaukamuflasekan bahwa semua itu salah Ibu. Hanya karena Ibu seperti itu dan memang begitu._

_Apa cinta suci sehidup-semati dengan kekasih hati yang dulu kau agung-agungkan sekarang telah terasa seperti tinja karena kau kembali lagi mengais hubungan dan sayang persaudaraan yang dulu pernah ada?_

_Lucu, kau begitu membenci Ibu, bahkan beliaulah yang membuatmu bertemu makhluk itu. Sekarang kau mengharap lagi cintanya? Kaupikir kau bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja seakan kami bukanlah apa-apa?_

_Sampai seseorang datang, yang tidak pernah jadi kakak, tapi tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi kakak hanya karena lahir lebih dulu dariku._

_Aku bersamamu lebih lama darinya. Kau jauh lebih baik darinya, segalanya. Tenang saja._

_—tapi, ketika dia berkata untuk melupakan dan memaafkanmu, menegurku untuk berkata daripada membencimu lebih baik mengingat apa saja kebaikan yang telah kauberikan padaku, membuatku mengerti aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama dari aku pernah bersamamu._

_Aku tahu, kau membiarkan Ayah kita sendiri dan sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri, tidak seperti kebohongan yang kaukatakan bahwa kaupeduli demi Ayah di hari dia meninjumu._

_Hari ini, harusnya dia meninjumu lagi. Untukku. Karena kebohonganmu lagi._

_“Sayangnya seorang Kakak lelaki pada adiknya, tidak dirasakan dari sebatas kata cinta yang diucapkannya.”—kata Ayah angkatku._

_Kita tidak bisa kembali ke masa lama, tidak bisa seperti semula._

_Karena apa pun perasaan yang kini kautawarkan agar disulam lagi dan mengkhianati apa yang telah terjadi, aku tahu itu hanya sebatas kata saja._

_Selamat tinggal._

 

_Miyoshi (yang dulu telah kauakui, bukan adikmu lagi.)_

 

_P.S: kali ini, tepati perkataanmu sendiri: untuk membusuk di dunia ini dan berkata tidak akan kembali lagi apa pun yang terjadi._


	7. Chapter 7

_“Maaf, Kakakku hanya satu—”_

 

Suatu hari di musim semi, jauh, jauh setelah senja penuh luka dan jarak kosmik antar kakak-adik akhirnya tak ada, itulah pengakuan terindah yang Sakuma tak pernah dengar dari Miyoshi.

 

"Sakuma _Nii-san!_ "

 

Sang kakak yang merasa kalah berhenti melangkah, begitu panggilan paling menghangatkan diserukan dan ia berbalik, disambut senyuman sang adik. Hangat tak terperi.

 

Adik satu-satunya, menjadikannya kakak satu-satunya.

 

“— _Sakuma_ Nii-san _seorang saja.”_

 

 

(Karena kini, bagi Miyoshi, Sakuma _Nii-san_ telah menjadi begitu berarti.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih pada Kak InfiKiss yang sudah merikues fanfiksi ini pada saya. *bows Maaf banget lama jadinya, Kak. 
> 
> Saya nggak pengen bilang karena RL, karena memang salah saya sendiri yang ... baper, to the point, hampa mau ngetik apa-apa. Dan wait what why in the world drabble.ficlet membludak jumlah words-nya jadi sebanyak ini, huhu maaf karena saya mencoba pikir gimana caranya menampakkan realitas keluarga yang bukan keluarga cemara ... 
> 
> *sembahsujud /merasakelam
> 
> Saya harap ini nggak kelungser jadi incest atau pair. This overwhelming feelings ... helph meh. Anyelnya setelah nulis ini nggak kelar-kelar. T_T tapi ... jangan pernah ninggalin yang beneran sayang padamu dan telah teruji waktu. Sekali dia pergi, beneran takkan kembali lagi. /baperep11 /baperpeti Tapi, ya, memaafkan dan melupakan dijual terpisah. (((abaikan))) 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah merikues fanfiksi ini, jadi saya nggak melulu menghumu SakuMiyo--/BUKAN INI, SPIE/, Kak. Terima kasih juga sudah membuat saya menulis sampai seperti ini, dan terima kasih untuk stats spoils BSD serta pencerahan Kakak ya. Sangat inspiratif dan menyejukkan hati tiap saya perhatikan di linimasa saya. *pelukerat :’D
> 
> Dan untukmu yang telah membaca sampai di sini, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
